Unlikely Love
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: Suki invites Aang into her house after a movie, what happens when things go too far? Sukaang, Tokka, some Zutara, mentions of Sukka and Kataang. Rated M for Lemons
1. The First Time

**Not to toot my own horn or anything, but if you search M rated Aang and Suki stories, this is all you'll find :D I know this isn't the first EVER posting of a Suki and Aang pairing, but the first main focus that is on Aang and Suki. If you don't like the pairing, here's a simple 2 step procedure, #1 Move your arrow to the upper right corner of your monitor. #2 Click the left button on your mouse. But seriously, please give it a try.**

His car slowed to a stop in front of the house and Aang put the car in park, shutting off the engine. The brunette smiled, "Thank you Aang, I had a wonderful time tonight."

He rubbed his neck nervously, Spirits she loved how she could make him so nervous. "Me too, that was a great movie." Aang made sure to watch what he said.

Suki tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "How about you come in? I was going to make some tea."

Aang swallowed the lump in his throat, "I don't know Suki, that may be crossing the line. Sokka really wouldn't like that." Suki rolled her eyes, Sokka and her broke it off recently because he was being very over protective of her. She didn't like the constant calling and texts she was receiving in the middle of the night. While she was mulling over whether or not to get back together with him, Aang had begun hanging out with her, obviously Sokka had told him to keep observation on her. She felt bad though, since Katara had broken up with Aang recently for her hot new 'spicy' treat that was the Fire Bender Zuko. The only one blindsided by the breakup unfortunately, was Aang. It wasn't such a emotional break up, but Aang still took it hard. So even though Suki disliked the fact that Aang was pretty much her ex's lackey, she felt like she could relate to him.

"Aang, you and I could do anything short of murder tonight and it wouldn't matter. How about this? You come in, keep me company and I won't tell Sokka anything that happens, whether it be a hug or a kiss on the cheek." Aang blushed at the last statement, but nodded. She smiled, "Great. This is officially where your job ends and I can talk to the real Aang." Suki hopped out of the car while Aang seemed to struggle, his heart was beating erratically. Did Suki really want to kiss him? What kind of friend would he be if he actually did though? All these thoughts were in his head as he walked up the path to Suki's house. She struggled a little with the lock, she had forgotten to leave the outside light on for when she returned. Finally she turned the key and opened the door, walking into the dark house. "My Parents are visiting Kyoshi, so we have the house to ourselves. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, I'm going to go change." Suki flipped on the light to her living room and quickly climbed the stairs opposite of the archway to the living room. Not surprisingly, Suki's family was rich and their house showed it. New leather couches at least every year decorated most of their living room, a glass chandler hanging from the vaulted ceiling and of course the 3D TV hanging from the wall. He could only guess why Sokka loved to be here. Aang sat down on the couch, feeling his phone go off. His ringtone filled the room until he accepted the call.

"Aang White," He answered.

The familiar scoff over the phone made him want to already end the phone call, "You really answer your phone like that Twinkle Toes?"

"What do you need Toph?"

"Are you done with your mandatory 'get together' with Meathead's ex or are you holding her purse while she shops?"

Aang pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed by the rashness of Earth Bender, "Why Toph?"

"Me, Sweetness and Sparky are going to a party tonight and I need someone to help me home if I get too wasted because I know these other two are probably going to duck out in the first hour."

"So inviting Katara's ex boyfriend to go to a party with you all is the best idea?"

There was a pause on her side of the phone, then a chuckle, "Oh yeah, I forgot. Well have fun with your girlfriend Pamela Handerson...get it? Pamela _Handerson_? Because it's a euphemism for-" Aang ended the call, tossing the phone on the couch.

"Who was that?" Suki asked, coming down the stairs in what Aang wouldn't exactly call friend friendly clothes. She wore black tight spandex shorts that stopped below her, what some kids his age would call, 'juicy' butt. Suki also wore a gold cotton tight t-shirt and was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra.

Aang tried to clear his mind, "Um, it was Toph. She wanted me to come with her and Katara and Zuko to a party tonight."

She smirked as her bare feet hit the laminate floor, "She didn't realize the dumb mistake did she?" Aang shook his head. "Well come on, I'm going to make the tea." He got up from the couch, now wishing he actually did accept Toph's offer.

* * *

He leaned his head against his hand as the couple on screen kissed. Suki had somehow got him to stay long enough to watch a movie...well, now two movies. Aang felt sleep start to come over him, but he knew he had to drive home still. Suki currently was resting her head against his shoulder, his arm held to her chest and his hand was in the most awkward place he could think, her crotch. He wasn't actually touching where the two legs met, but his wrist touched against her thigh. Even if Sokka ripped his head off if he found out he was in this position, he wouldn't mind, this was as close to a woman he had been ever since...Aang went out of his thoughts and watched the movie, now wasn't the time to be sad about his problems. Suki yawned and dug her head against his shoulder, pulling his arm closer to her and then it hit him. His hand was now against her heat. Her hot lower lips felt great against his hand, but he knew he had to move it. Aang tried to move his arm out of her grasp, but rubbed against her, eliciting a moan from her lips. Suki held onto his arm tighter and moved her hips against his hand, but still seemed to be asleep. Aang knew this was bad, but he couldn't help himself. His fingers pressed against her labia, rubbing up and down the slit. Her breathing came out in pants as her nails dug into his arm. He could feel her begin to soak her spandex shorts as he continued his ministrations. "Aang," She breathed, making him pause. Did she just really moan his name? She grabbed onto his arm as she looked up at him, "Don't stop...please..."

"You were a-awake?" Aang asked.

"Who cares? Just touch me please...it's been so long." Suki whispered. Her hand went over his and pressed his hands against her again. Suki bit her bottom lip, her hips bucking against their hands. Her cyan eyes pierced his grey eyes. "I know you want me as much as I need you right now..."

"What about Sokka?"

"He will never know..." She closed the distance between their lips and kissed him. His mind screamed for him to break away, but her lips was like air filling his lungs, he need them. Aang kissed her back, taking control and pushing her back on the couch. Her arms hooked around his neck as his body pressed against hers, his hardening erection touching her hot folds. Aang grinded his clothed crotch against hers, Suki moaned against his lips and allowing his tongue access to her mouth. "Aang please," She whispered against his lips. He stopped and pulled away from her lips, a small strand of saliva connecting their lips. She reached under his shirt, rubbing his well toned chest, silently counting each muscle she went over. Her roaming caused his shirt to travel with her until she finally pulled it off over his head. She threw the shirt on the ground and admired the hard work he probably did on his body. Aang slid down her body until he stopped at the hem of her shirt. He pushed it up as he kissed up her stomach, causing her to suck in her gut as she giggled lightly, his kisses tickling her. The shirt hem finally made it up to her breasts and his eyes connected with her, as if asking her for permission and she gave him a nod. Aang pushed the shirt over her breasts and her arms and head. Her shirt joined his on the floor as he stared at her chest. Suki's small pink nipples decorated the already sizeable bust. He softly caressed them, enjoying the feeling of them. Aang took her right nipple in between his lips, applying little suction on it, making a long sigh fill the room. He gave attention to her other nipple before moving back down her stomach, her hand grasping his black hair. Aang stopped at her shorts and looked up, making sure she really wanted this. Again, she nodded and he pulled her spandex shorts off. His lust came in a huge wave as the smell of her wet sex filled his nose. A small amount of hair that grew on her mound turned him on even more, his raging penis was aching to get out from its confines. He used his air bending to blow a cool current on her wet lips made her writhe under his command. "Please Aang." She pleaded. "No more teasing, I want you inside me."

Aang couldn't get his pants off fast enough. He got all of his clothes off, with some minor mistakes, but now was fully nude in front of Suki and got in between her legs. She grabbed his throbbing shaft and stroked a couple times, making him moan loudly. "Why did Katara ever give you up when you had _this_?" Katara was literally the last thing on his mind as she moved him to her slit and he pushed in. Suki grunted softly as he slid into her, she wasn't use to someone his size, not even Sokka compared to him. Their hips met and Aang paused. She saw a strained look on his face, her hand cupped his cheek, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah...you're just so warm and tight." Suki kissed him as he slowly pulled out of her, only leaving the tip then pushing back into her. She was so use to hot, rough and fast sex, but Aang took it slow, which drove her crazy with pleasure. It felt like Water Torture, but instead of wondering when the next drop was going to hit, it was when she would feel him fill her up again. She looked into his eyes as they made...well, could she really call it _making love_? Sure she did like Aang, but she couldn't say she _loved_ him. Aang softly kissed her, taking her away from her thoughts. "I don't think I can last much longer." He breathed.

"Wait," She stopped him and pushed him back into his seated position. Suki climbed over him and guided him again into her warm walls. Like Aang had, Suki took it slow, enjoying every moment she had with him. They way he kissed her neck, every gasp that escaped from both their lips at the same time and of course how he fit inside of her just right. This night wasn't about Suki getting back at Sokka for sending Aang to do his dirty work nor was it about Aang finally getting over Katara leaving him for Zuko...it was something they should have done years ago and it felt too right to be real. "I'm so close," She moaned. Their fingers intertwined as Aang met her movements and shot his hot seed into her, taking her to her orgasm, both of them crying out in pleasure. Suki fell against him, their sweaty bodies pressing together. He pushed the hair that had fallen in her eyes away and kissed her which she met with equal vigor. "Aang..." She said after she broke the kiss. "...Thank you."

"What do we do now?" He asked.

Suki smiled, "We continue up in my room."

* * *

Yue sat in the coffee shop, calmly sipping her tea while Katara nervously tapped her fingers against the table. "You know, if you keep doing that, I will chop your fingers off."

She stopped, "Sorry, I'm just worried you know? I mean, Aang and Suki hang out and then no one hears from them for 3 days. All anyone has found is Aang's car that is still outside of her house. Neither of them will answer their phones, haven't answered any messages I've sent them and I've at least pounded on Suki's door 5 times this morning and no one answered. What could have happened to them Yue?"

The white haired girl shrugged, "Maybe they got abducted?" Katara's eyes narrowed, "I'm not helping am I?" She shook her head. "Well come on Katara, I do understand why you are worried about Suki, but why are you so worried about Aang? Didn't you just break his heart to go out with Zuko?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I don't care for him," Katara said. "He's the closest guy to me, except for Zuko, that knows everything about me, when I'm sad, when I'm lying and knows how to make me happy. I can't lose him as a friend Yue."

She patted her cousin on her back, "Just relax. I'm sure they'll come up anytime now." As if on cue, the coffee shop door opened and Suki walked in. Her hair was a complete mess, she wore a white pullover hoodie with ripped black jeans. Katara shot up from her seat and rushed to her friend. Again, Yue sipped her coffee, "Look was right."

Katara hugged her surprised friend, "Suki! Oh my Spirits! I thought something happened to you! Where have you been? Why haven't you answered any of my calls? It's been two days since anyone has talked to you!"

Suki put a hand up, hopefully to stop her questions, "Calm down Katara, I'm fine...I've just been..._busy_."

"Busy? It's been two days Suki! We have never spent two days without talking to each other, especially if we have plans!"

The brunette rubbed her eyes, "Fine, I'll tell you what I've been doing, just please get me a coffee, I'm extremely tired."

"Okay, but after that, I want you to tell me everything." Katara got into line as Suki sat down at the table Yue was at. Suki crossed her arms on the table and laid her head against them.

"Rough weekend?" Yue asked. Suki grunted in response. "So what happened? Katara, Sokka, Zuko and I think even Toph was worried what happened to you. No one has even seen Aang either."

Suki lifted her head and looked over to Katara, then back to Yue, "Do you really want to know?" Yue nodded. She leaned in, "I've been having sex all weekend..."

Yue's jaw dropped slightly, "That's what you've been doing? Having a sex session all weekend with some guy?"

She shook her head, "Not just any guy Yue..._Aang_."

Yue spit out her coffee, gaining some looks from the other people sitting by them. "_Aang_?" Suki nodded. "I thought you and Sokka were a thing still."

"Well you know how Sokka had Aang hang out with me to make sure that no one was going to take me or anything. On Friday night, we went to go see a movie and he dropped me back off at my house, I suggested he come in for tea, which took some convincing. After tea, we watched a couple movies, which ended up with me falling asleep on his shoulder and holding his arm...then...well...it just _happened_."

"Woooooooow." Yue said in surprise, "How was he?"

"We had sex all weekend, what do you think?"

She smiled to herself, she knew from Katara's stories that Aang was a pretty good lover, but she never thought the Air Bender had it in him. "I can't believe you two screwed."

"It wasn't like we were screwing...it was...well..."

"Like making love?"

Suki paused, but finally nodded, "Yeah...something like that."

* * *

Toph grumbled as she walked up the path to Aang's house. She had better things to do then go check on Twinkle Toes, like enjoying Summer before they all had to go back to school. Sugar Queen had sent her a text saying they had found Suki, but there was no sign of Aang. She usually wouldn't listen to Sugar Queen, but she didn't want to hear her worry anymore like the mother she was. Toph leaned up against the door frame and rapped on the door, "Twinkle Toes, you in there?" There wasn't an answer. She popped off her shoe and placed it against the ground, feeling the vibrations in the house. Aang was in bed and from the feel of it, he crashed down on the side of the bed not too long ago. Toph put her shoe back on and sent a text to Katara saying that she had found Aang and went around the side of the house. She jumped the fence and went to his bedroom window. The window was open, so she punched out the screen and crawled into the room. Just as she felt, he was halfway on the bed, with his other side hanging off the bed. "Did you really have to punch out my screen?"

"I wouldn't have if you would have answered the door."

"If I would have known it was you, I would have," He tiredly replied.

She sat on the bed, crossing her legs and arms across her chest. "You want to tell me why you've been missing for the whole weekend? Sweetness nearly lost her mind."

"I've been busy, my phone doesn't work, _you've_ been missing," Aang told her.

"Those were 2 excuses and you accusing me of being missing and I know they're all lies. What happened to you this weekend Twinkle Toes?" Toph demanded.

He sighed, "Fine, but you can't tell _anyone_, okay?"

"Sure, fine, whatever," Toph said.

Aang pushed himself up on the bed and turned towards her, supporting himself with his right elbow, "I've been having sex...with Suki, for the past 48 hours."

The earth bender laughed, "No, really, what were you doing?"

He grabbed her hand and put it to his pulse on his wrist, "I've been having sex with Suki."

Her eyes widened, he was telling the truth. "Wow Twinkle Toes...that's amazing. I never would have thought you would take Meathead's girlfriend."

"Well, if you don't mind, I would like to get some sleep. I'm completely worn out," He muttered as he laid his head back down.

Toph sat there silently for a minute, "Aang?" Aang turned at the mention of his actual name. "Are you and Suki...you know, a thing now?"

"I don't know Toph, but I can definitely say that you have you shot at Sokka now."

She tried to hide her smile, but failed, "Thanks Twinkle Toes."

"Yeah, yeah, just please let me sleep."

**-SubDelBub**


	2. The Need

**Here's the second chapter. TEB18 is currently sitting on my new 'power' couch, being lazy and not writing. He's blaming the car accident, but I think he's being lazy. Anyways, I hope you like this:**

Aang's head slowly slipped down his hand until it smacked onto the table, making him wake up. Sokka gave him a weird look as he poured the sugar packets into his coffee, "You okay man?"

He wiped the small bit of drool that had run down his cheek and nodded, "Yeah, I'm just tired."

Sokka stirred the creamer in, "So what happened on Friday? I've been trying to get a hold of you all weekend. Has Suki found anyone yet or do you think her and I are going to get back together?"

Aang remembered the little, non-erotic, conversations he and Suki had had during their weekend together. Even though what they did would cause major drama in their group…neither of them had any regrets. But, with the start of their 'relationship', Suki had lost her interest in Sokka. "I think you need to cut your losses Sokka," He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, "She's moved on man."

He sighed, "I know…I just thought that maybe…this time when we broke up that it would be like the others."

"I know Sokka, but I do have some good news for you," Aang poured some of the complementary coffee into a cup, "I'm pretty sure Toph likes you. Why not try to go out with her?"

"I don't know man…" Sokka said.

Aang slid out of the booth and put some money down, "Well just take my advice. I'm going to go, I barely got any sleep when Toph broke into my house this morning."

"What about Katara? She's coming here to see you, what am I going to tell her?"

He shrugged, "Tell her I'll make it up to her or something." Aang left Sokka, not really thinking of his quick exit, but of his lost love…and how to get her back.

* * *

Suki held his head in the crook of her neck, softly stroking his hair. After taking a break and their run ins with their friends, they met back up at her house and continued where they had left off. She had told Katara that she had been taking the break up with Sokka a little hard, the reason behind her being M.I.A for the whole weekend. Suki felt bad for lying, but her risk was such a great gain. Aang was the best lover she had, well, she had only slept with Sokka before him. It wasn't only that Aang was bigger than Sokka, he _actually _made the act intimate instead of just sexual pleasure in a brief period. "Aang," She whispered, he didn't seem to stir. Suki kissed his forehead, "Aang."

"Hmmm?" His breath tickled her as he awoke.

"I really like you."

Aang lifted his head up, looking her in the eyes, "That's not why you woke me up is it?"

She bit the inside of her cheek, "Well, it's just that I feel something here, between us."

He smiled, "I feel something between us too Suki, but I mean, we still have to deal with Sokka. Katara and Zuko are trying to hunt me down to hear from me. Things with everyone else are stressful…except with you."

Suki kissed him, "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

"Yes, just about a second ago by a girl named Suki," Suki took control over him and held him down to the bed as he smiled at her.

"You think you're so funny huh?" He nodded. "You are so going to get it," Their lips met again as Suki body slid down his body, her hips over his. Aang broke their kiss to attach his mouth to her neck, "Oh Aang." She breathed out.

"SUKI!" They both froze, his lips stopping. "Suki! I love you!"

Aang looked at her, "Is that who I think it is?"

"Shit," Suki got out of the bed, not minding her naked form. She lowered one of the blinds and again cursed. "He's out there with roses."

"Suki! Please take me back!"

Aang got up behind her as she watched Sokka's last ditch effort to get her back. "You have to go out there and talk to him."

"How about you do it?"

"Because I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like to know that you and I are having sex with each other." Aang said. "If you don't want this turning into a huge spectacle, you're going to have to calm him down."

She rolled her eyes as she went into her bathroom to put on her silk green robe, "Next time we do this, we're doing this at your house." His smile washed away the small amount of annoyance from her ex-boyfriend. Suki quickly went down the stairs, still hearing Sokka shout. She quickly pulled open the door and tightened the sash around her waist, making she her robe didn't open up, "Sokka! What the hell are you doing?" She tried to keep her voice down, as not to add to the scene he was creating. Her eyes quickly scanned the other houses, but no one seemed to be alert yet.

"Suki, I need you back please," He dropped down to his knees. "The reason why I was so over protective was because I love you Suki. I didn't want to lose you to someone else and I obviously made the wrong decision. Please take me back Suki."

"Sokka, you're making a scene in front of my house in the middle of the night." Suki told him.

"Can we at least come in and explain to you how much I love you?" He begged.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and sighed, "I don't think that's a good idea Sokka."

He got up, his face turning from a pleading look to that of anger, "Whose in your house Suki?"

"None of your business Sokka, I think you should leave." Suki told him.

"You're sleeping with someone aren't you?" He accused. Sokka clenched his fist and blew past her. She called his name, trying to stop him but he didn't listen. He tore through the house, into the living room, then to the kitchen, dining room, garage and then he made it to the stairs.

"Sokka, there is no one here!" She told him. He again didn't listen as he quickly climbed the stairs, Suki just prayed that Aang had found a good hiding place. Sokka looked at every room expect Suki's bedroom and stormed right in. Suki held in her breath, hoping he didn't find anyone. She slowly walked into the room as he was checking under the bed. The brunette noticed that Aang's clothes were gone from when they had previously stripped each other, though her clothes were still in a pile by the bed. He finally gave up and she leaned against the door frame, "This is exactly why I broke up with you Sokka, you always think there is something going on when there isn't."

He turned to her, "Then why does it smell like sex in here?" She cursed again mentally. "I know the smell Suki and you always wear the silk green robe after you had sex." Suki _really_ needed to develop new things she did after sex. "Who is it Suki?"

"You really want to know?" He nodded, "It's me. I'm having sex with myself. That's why it smells like sex in here and I'm wearing this robe because you were yelling on my lawn _in the middle of the night_! I was trying to have a moment to myself since I'm still trying to get over you." Sokka was silent. "I want you to leave Sokka."

Sokka sighed into his hands and ran them down his face, "Suki, you know I love you and I know you still love me. Can't we just forget this? This is will be the last time I will ever bust into your house and do this anything like this. I will stop calling and texting and bothering when we aren't together. I'll do whatever it takes to gain your trust again Suki, please."

"You've promised me a lot Sokka…"

He closed in on her, his hand caressing her cheek, "Suki, I want to marry you and have kids, watch them grow up and make families of their own. Whatever it takes to gain your trust back…" His lips moved closer to hers. "I'll do it." Sokka kissed her, her breath hitched in her throat. Her brain told her to push him off, she had Aang now. But she fell back in the familiarity of her old lover and he pushed her back onto the bed. Before his hand could dip into her robe, there was a knock on the door. He stopped and sighed as she got out from underneath him. "Can't we just continue and let whoever that is think you're asleep?"

Suki wiped her mouth, "Sokka, I think you need to go."

Sokka got up, "When can we see each other again?" She knew that she wasn't going to be able to get him out that easy.

"Meet me at the coffee house tomorrow, but I want Katara there…"

"Fine, I'll bring Aang too to keep her company, it's a date." He kissed her on the cheek as he left the room. Suki really hoped that Aang didn't see her moment of weakness. They walked down the stairs and Suki opened the door. "Aang?"

Even Suki was surprised to see the Air Bender standing on her porch, "Hey, I forgot my wallet here, I was wondering if I could go in and get it."

"When were you in-" Aang gave him a look, reminding him that Sokka had wanted Aang to watch over Suki in secret. "-Oh, well, I've got to go anyways. See ya Suki." He placed a kiss on her cheek before passing by both of them. "And Aang, you should come to the coffee house tomorrow with us!" With that, Sokka got into his car and drove off. Suki's head lowered as Aang entered the house, going up stairs to actually get his wallet. She shut the door and followed him upstairs, coming into the room as he got his wallet out from below the bed.

"Aang…" Aang got up and put his wallet in his back pocket, "Aang, please say something."

"I saw what happened Suki," He finally said.

They stood there in silence as she was wringing her hands, "Are you mad?" He shook his head.

"No. I understand why it happened."

He walked past her and down the stairs, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay at my house tonight, to let things…blow over." Aang told her.

"Wait," She nearly jumped down the stairs by how fast she went down them. "Will you please stay here tonight?"

He scratched the back of his head, "I'll stay over once you're able to know who you really care for Suki."

"I know who I want to be with Aang," She sternly told him. "It's you. If that kiss showed me anything, it's that I may still care about Sokka in some sort of way but…I care a lot more about you. I want to be with you." Suki kissed him, her tongue tracing his bottom lip, asking for access or to show her a sign that he still cared. She sighed happily when his mouth open and she deepened the kiss. He grabbed her smooth legs and lifted her up, pressing her against the door. Suki's fingers ran through his hair as she held his face against hers as their heated make out session turned into the familiar need for each other, something that rose from inside of them. She pushed his pants down, allowing cock out. Since her robe was so short, her wet slit was easy access and he pushed inside of her. "Aang, you feel so good inside of me," She whispered into his ear. Aang slammed into her, his face buried into her neck as she moaned wildly. Their lips connected again, the lust between them was rising to new heights. "Oh, I'm gunna…" Her back arched as she climaxed, crying his name. She slumped against him as she came down from her orgasm. Aang tried not to move, knowing how sensitive Suki had been lately after her orgasm. Suki panted softly, enjoying her post orgasmic bliss and the feeling of Aang still rock hard inside her. "It's my turn to take care of you," She pulled him out of her and pushed him back, making him lay back on the carpeted ground of the living room. Suki took off her green robe and crawled over to him, swaying her hips. "What do you want me to do to you?"

Aang smiled, "There is one thing I've been wanting lately."

She grinned, "I'll give you the Suki Special."

"The Suki Special huh?"

Suki nodded as she got in between his legs, "I just made it, you're my first customer." She leaned closer towards his throbbing erection. To his surprise, she wrapped her soft breasts around his shaft and licked his engorged head as she moved her breasts up and down. Suki enjoyed the watching him throw his head back in pleasure, his hips tried to move more of his cock into her mouth. Much to Aang's displeasure, Suki's busy got in the way of putting more of him into the warm envelopment of her mouth. Her light lapping and sucking at his head drove him crazy.

"Suki…Spirits…." Her light giggle at how she left him speechless vibrated his sensitive head, making another moan fill the room. Aang finally felt his long awaited climax on approach as her tongue swirled around his head. "I'm close."

Suki increased her motions until Aang came like a fountain, some covering her breasts and the rest on her face. She smiled, licking some off her breasts, "Mmm, I even like the Suki Special, it tastes delicious."

"That was amazing," He breathed.

"Aang?" Aang looked up to see her on her knees, sitting on her heels with her hands on her legs, "Will you stay tonight?" He nodded and she smiled brightly. "Well, I need a shower, do you want to join me."

"Of course," She helped him up and moved in for a kiss but he backed away, "Um, how about we save that until you wash my cum off your face." Suki nodded, then snuck a kiss, making him groan in disgust.

* * *

Suki brought the coffee cups to the table and gave Aang his, "Here you go Aang." He gladly took it and took a big gulp as she sat down beside him. Outside of the coffee shop it was pouring down rain, the first rain of the summer. Because of the weather change, Suki wore a green long coat, which now hung on a hanger by the front of the shop, and had on a graphic t-shirt with black skinny jeans. Aang wore a white beanie, a long sleeve shirt under a 'Sky Bison' Baseball jersey with blue jeans. She pulled is beanie down over his eyes, making him sigh, "You look so cute in a beanie."

He pulled the beanie back up, "There's a reason I don't wear this anymore and that's it." She caught his irritated tone.

Suki stuck out her bottom lip, "You're not angry with little ole me are you? Are is someone not getting enough sleep?" He didn't answer as he stared daggers at her, "Don't give me that look, I gave you the Suki Special last night."

"You might want to lower your voice when we talk about those kind of things, we don't really know who can and cannot hear us," He warned her.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say Aang." They sat, listening to the environment around them. Some girls talking about the latest gossip at their school, the sound of 'writers' typing away at their computers and quiet music playing over the speakers of the shop. "So, when do you think he's going to get here?"

"The longer the better," She nudged him, "What? I'm just saying. I don't like him kissing my girl."

She cocked an eyebrow as she sipped her coffee, "Who said I'm _your girl_?"

He smiled nervously, "I thought we were together…and I really have wanted to say that."

Suki rolled her eyes, "Of course I'm your girl Aang, but you need to be more assertive about it. A girl likes a guy with balls."

"I would, if my ex-girlfriend and your ex-boyfriend weren't coming here right now to get you two back together." Aang lowered his voice. "They are taking a long time to get here…" Just then, he spotted the siblings coming in from the rain. Katara shook the rain off of her umbrella and let down the hood of her rain jacket. She had her chocolate hair in curls, wore a loose purple t-shirt and jeans while her brother wore a dark blue sweat shirt with jeans.

"Oh Spirits," Suki regained his attention, "You were checking out your ex-girlfriend weren't you?"

"You kissed Sokka." Aang shot back before taking a drink. She kicked him from under the table, but it didn't seem to faze him.

Katara's face lit up when she saw him, "Aang!" Both of them got up to welcome their friends, Katara jumped and hugged him, nearly tackling him to the ground. "I was so worried about you!" She squeezed him tighter, "I had no idea where you were and I couldn't find you or Suki." Suki eyed both of them as he softly patted Katara's back.

"I'm fine Kat," He told her, "I just had some things I needed to do."

"Needed to do? You scared me half to death," Aang felt awkward with her cheek pressed up against his. She finally let go and smiled, "I really missed you Aang."

"I missed you too Kat," Aang sat down at their table while Sokka kissed Suki on the cheek and pulled out her seat for her. He wanted to gag at his friend's act, knowing that the real Sokka wouldn't be doing this in a week's time if they had gotten back together. Sure Sokka was his friend, but when it came to Suki, he didn't care.

They all sat in an awkward silence, wondering where to go from there. "Um," Sokka was the first to break the silence, "Could Suki and I have a moment?"

Katara stood up, "Sure, Aang I need to talk to you anyways." Aang and Suki shared a look as he stood up and went to the other side of the coffee shop.

Sokka took Suki's hands in his, "Can we get back together Suki? I miss being with you with each passing moment. We could go back to your house and continue where we were last night before Aang interrupted us." He kissed her hand.

"Sokka, after last night, I don't think getting back together right now is the best idea," She told him, "You freaked out and stormed into my house, thinking I was with someone."

"I know, it wasn't my best moment…and like I said, I will make up for that," Sokka said.

She broke her gaze from his eyes, she couldn't break his heart anymore then she already had, but she had to. "Sokka…there's someone else."

* * *

Katara got herself a coffee and came back to the table that she had brought Aang to. "How have you been Aang?"

'_Since you left me for my best friend? Super._' "I've been good," Aang said, "You?"

Katara sighed, Aang knew something was up. "Well…Zuko and I have been fighting."

"About what?"

"I wanted to try a _three-some_," She whispered the last part. He was left stunned, Aang was with Katara for 3 years and she had never wanted to try anything past having regular sex in bed. She was with Zuko for 2 weeks and she already wanted a three-some? Aang was beyond pissed, but he kept it inside, he still had 'screwing her best friend so many times he turned her into a nymphomaniac' to hold over her head. He nodded and sipped his coffee. "He suggested another girl while I…suggested you."

"Me?" She nodded. "Why me?"

"Because you're the only guy I've ever loved Aang…I trust you and you're the only other person in the world that knows me."

"That's because we dated for 3 years Kat," Aang told her, finishing his coffee.

"Well…Zuko got mad at the suggestion and accused me of still being in love with you…and…well-"

"WHAT?" She was interrupted by Sokka's yelling. Aang got up and made his way over to where Sokka was now standing. "Who is it Suki?"

Aang got between them, "Sokka, relax man you're-" He didn't see the sucker punch from the tan teen coming and hit him in the eye, sending him over the table.

"Aang!" Suki and Katara cried, going to his aid. Both of them were at his sides. Katara looked up at her brother, "Sokka! You idiot! Get him home Suki, I'll take care of my brother." She got up and began berating her brother as she shoved him out of the coffee shop.

She helped him up after people around them went back to their previous conversations. Suki's fingers softly grazed his right eye, making him hiss in pain. "You took a punch to stop my ex from yelling at me?"

He smiled a little bit, "I didn't know he was going to punch me if I stopped him." She shoved him playfully. "So, I guess you told him about us?"

"Not technically, I just told him there was someone else." He sighed sadly, "We'll tell people when we're ready Aang, I swear."

Aang shook his head, "It's not that…it's that when you tell him, I'm going to get another punch in the eye."

She laughed, "Well, let's get you back to your house so Nurse Suki can take care of you."

"Do I get the Suki Special?"

Suki smiled, "You get whatever you want Hun."

* * *

Sokka threw another rock into the water. Unlike the rain, his anger had subsided and was now at the park where he used to go when he was in High School.

"Sokka," He turned around to see the blind Earth Bender come up behind him. She wore a green dress that came down to her knees, her hair in a bun with her bangs split to the sides of her face, uncovering her blind misty green eyes. "You're going to have to tell me if you're here, I can barely see a thing through these shoes."

He smiled lightly, "Yeah Toph, it's me." Toph reached out as she walked forward until he grabbed her hand, walking her over to where he was. He noticed the small blush on her face and sat her down on the bench by the edge of the water. "If you can't see how did you get here?"

"Yue." He looked over to where she came from and saw her waving at him as she got back into her car. "She also dressed me up in this, thinking it would help or something."

"Help what?"

"Sokka, you know me right?"

"Mhmm."

She began wringing her hands, taking short breaths, "I don't show my emotions a lot…but I _really_ like you…"

"You do?"

Toph nodded, "I heard what happened with you and Suki…and I wanted to tell you my feelings before someone else takes you."

Sokka noticed how flustered she was, Toph was _never_ flustered. Just like the earth she manipulated, she never showed any emotions like this. Never had a boyfriend, never even showed a liking to _anyone_. But here she was, pouring her emotions out to him. "Toph…I'm just getting over Suki. I don't know if it would be a good idea if I got together with you…"

"Oh…" She squeaked, the tears beginning to well up in her sightless eyes.

It surprised her when his arm went around her shoulders, "That doesn't mean I don't like you Toph." Sokka wiped the tears, "You look really pretty Toph."

Toph smiled, "Don't get use to it."

**Don't forget to Review :D**

**-SubDelBub**


	3. The Suspicion

**This is going to be the first chapter without a lemon in it, but don't worry, there will be some next chapter and of course a Tokka lemon sometime.**

Aang shut the door behind them as Suki pulled off her coat. "Mom, I'm home," He called as he pulled off his own coat.

"You live with your parents still?"

"Neither of them are really ever here, so it's kind of like I live alone." Aang told her. They walked down the hall into the living room where his mother, Yangchen, was lighting candles. She had on loose fitting plain white shirt and pants with no shoes. Her black hair went down her back and wore a painted on blue arrow on her forehead. Suki gave Aang a questionable look, but he mouthed that he would tell her later. "Hey Mom, this is Suki."

She looked up at the brunette and smiled, "Hi Suki, I am Yangchen." They both shook hands and his mother paused for a moment. "Wait, you are the girl that dated that Sokka boy aren't you?" Suki nodded. "I'm sorry, but I never really liked him. Always over here asking for meat…"

"Well, him and I broke up so I can relate with you on that one," She chuckled.

Yangchen sat down on the mat she had placed on the carpet and sat in her lotus position, "I'm glad to hear that since it will be easier for you and my son to have intimate relations without cheating." Suki's face went completely red as Aang rubbed the back on his neck in embarrassment.

"Mom…really?" Aang groaned.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "What? I can read it off both of you. I'm glad you found a girl that can make you happy honey. If you did your meditations like your father and I, you would be able to read people too."

"I'm into this 'meditation' stuff," He said, "I would prefer if you didn't do it on my…" Both of them shared a look, wondering if he was actually going to say it.

"Girlfriend?" Yangchen opened her eye. Aang nodded. "Well good thing you accepted it, a lot of girls your age don't like to be strung along." He rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. "There is an ice pack for your eye in the freezer." She called as she went back to her meditation. He wrapped the ice pack in a small hand towel and grabbed Suki's hand, taking her to his room. "It was nice meeting you Suki."

Aang shut the door and groaned, "I'm sorry about my Mom, she's…_weird_." He plopped down on the bed and put the ice pack on his face. Suki got on the bed beside him, leaning against his head board while he laid his head on the pillow.

"Let me see it," She lifted the bag, seeing his eye start to blacken. "Yep, you're going to have one hell of a shiner."

"The things I do for you."

Suki kissed him on his forehead, "I know you're joking, but I'm going to kick your ass if you're ever serious." He smiled and pulled her against him, her chest resting on his head. She pulled his beanie down over his eyes again.

"Oh, now you're going to get it." His arm went around the small of her back and pulled her under him. She giggled as he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, against the head board. "You're mine now Suki."

Suki lifted her head up to kiss him, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"He punched Aang in the eye?" Yue repeated, "Because he got in between him and Suki?" Katara nodded. "Do you think Sokka would have punched Suki?"

She shook her head, "No way, Sokka would never lay a hand on a girl. Our father taught him well enough to never do that. I think he just did it because he was so angry."

"That's insane," Yue continued painting her cousin's nails. "So, what happened between you and Aang anyways?"

"I'd rather not talk about that…"

Yue dipped the small brush back in the paint, "That bad huh?"

"I almost admitted to him that I still love him." Katara sighed.

"Of course you still love him Katara, you were together for 3 years."

"Do you still love Hahn?" Katara asked.

She shook her head, "My relationship with Hahn was much different than yours was with Aang. I got roped into it by my father and you and Aang were free to choose to be in a relationship or not, the obvious part when you dumped him for Zuko."

"Do you miss men _at all_?"

"It's not like I've sworn off men Katara," Yue laughed, "I'm only bi-sexual."

"Yeah and Korra is almost both." Katara said, "She has big boobs and build like a guy."

The white haired girl smiled, "Don't be jealous that I've got the best of both worlds."

"Wasn't she going out with that Mako guy?"

"You're just full of questions aren't you?" Yue teased. "Yes, she was with Mako, but now her and I are together. It won't be long though, we'll both get it out of your systems and she'll get back together with him and I'll either find another guy or girl."

"Try not to sound to broken up about it…" Katara said sarcastically. "I don't understand how you can look at relationships like that Yue."

She smiled, "Katara, we're in college, I'm not expecting a long term relationship with anyone for awhile. When Korra and I started our little 'relationship', we both knew this wasn't going anywhere, it's just about sex."

"You sound like Sokka."

Yue shrugged, "Maybe your brother has it right."

* * *

Toph's blind eyes fluttered open. Though she couldn't see, she knew it was day time, the sun was shining on her face. She groaned a little and repositioned herself so the light didn't hit her face, but she couldn't move. Toph was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place, the rock being Sokka and the hard place was the couch. A small blush came across her cheeks at the feeling of Sokka against her and remembering the night before. After they had left the park, they went back to his house and crashed in his basement. She desperately wanted something to happen between them, but Sokka was still crushed by his break up that he didn't feel in the frisky type of mood. Toph settled with being this close to him…but she wouldn't ever tell him that. Her small hands banged against his chest, "Meathead, wake up, you're going to kill me," She growled. Sokka was still in a deep sleep and drooling a little on the couch. Toph reached into the couch, past all the metal gears and felt the cement ground below. She was thankful it was a newer couch that had leg rest or she would have had to wait for him to wake up. Toph hit her hand against the ground, tipping the couch over and rolling them both on the floor. She let the couch back down as she got up to dust herself off. She 'looked' at him and realized he was still asleep. "You're ridiculous Meat Head." Toph climbed the stairs, up into the kitchen.

"Toph?" She spun around, "What are you doing here?" It was Katara.

"Um…well…" Katara's eyes narrowed at Toph's stuttering.

"You were with Sokka last night weren't you?"

She shrugged, "Possibly."

The water bender rolled her eyes as she continued to eat, "Well if you're hungry, I suggest you eat before Sokka wakes up. He'll eat nearly anything." Toph walked over to the booth set up the Aqua's had in their house and slid over next to Katara. She poured Toph a bowl of cereal and filled it with milk. "There you go."

"Thanks Sweetness." Toph grabbed a spoon and shoveled the food in, much to the disgust of Katara.

"You know, now I can see how you and my brother are alike." She said, returning to her meal and reading the back of the cereal box.

They ate in silence, well, as silent as you can get with the loud chewing of Toph and the clanking of the spoon hitting the ceramic bowl. When Toph finished, she pushed the bowl towards the middle of the table and rested her chin on her arms. "Katara, do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah Toph, you're pretty," Katara answered her, putting another spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

She fidgeted a little, "Like prettier than Suki?"

Katara swore this was the longest Toph had ever called anyone by their real names. "Toph, are you worried that Sokka doesn't like you because you're not prettier than Suki?" Toph didn't answer. "You have nothing to worry about Toph. You have the little cute girl look and, well, if your aggressive behavior hasn't pushed my brother away yet, then I think you're good."

"Thank you Katara…"

"You're welcome and if you punch me in the shoulder, I will give your feet frostbite." Katara told her. Her phone started to vibrate and she pulled it out, groaning a little at the name that popped up, but answering anyways. "What do you want Zuko?"

"Katara, you didn't answer any of my texts last night."

"Because we're fighting, that's how fights go Zuko. You piss me off, I don't talk to you until you apologize." Katara said.

"I pissed you off because you suggest we have a three-some with your ex-boyfriend and my best friend, how am I in the wrong Katara?"

"Because when I'm okay with doing these kinds of things and I have only one condition, I think you should be happy and not yell at me or accuse me of being in love with Aang!"

Zuko sighed on the other side of the phone, "You know I don't want to fight with you Tara."

"Well you sure seem like you do."

"Tara," He warned her. "I'm not going to fight with you about this. I want to talk this out, can I come over?"

Katara grabbed her empty bowl and brought it to the sink. "I'd rather talk about it over there, around 3, I need to do something before I come over." They said their goodbyes and Katara hung up, she rubbed her eyes while taking a relaxing breath.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Kind of, it's not a big deal."

"Being in love with Twinkle Toes seems like a big deal." Katara froze. She turned around to ask her, but Toph was already beside her, "I can tell how defensive you got when it was brought up, you still love him. Don't worry…I won't tell him…and you're going to have to owe me." Katara groaned, knowing that Toph didn't let people off the hook so easily.

"What do you want?"

* * *

Suki poked her head out of the room, looking from side to side, making sure no one was around. She tiptoed out, pulling Aang's jersey down more just in case anyone spotted her. Putting on more clothes would have been the best idea, but after she got a small bite to eat, she wanted to wake Aang up for another round. She wasn't into their relations last night since they had to be quiet because of the _other _occupants in the house. But since they were all gone, she could call his name out all she wanted. Suki made it out to the living room and froze. Sitting in a circle were Aang's parents, who she recognized as Zuko's Uncle Iroh, the local shop owner Jeong-Jeong, retired officer Kuruk, old man Roku and of course, "Aunt Kyoshi?" She squeaked out. Her Aunt was named after the town her parents were currently visiting.

"Suki dear…what are you wearing?" Her face went completely red and she pulled the jersey down a little more.

"Um…a-a jersey."

"Well Kyoshi, our son and your niece have become lovers," Yangchen explained to the older woman. "Iroh, you should remember Suki, she was dating your nephew's girlfriends brother. I heard they all hung out after school at your tea shop."

He smiled, "Of course, it's great to see you again Suki."

She awkwardly smiled, "Nice to see you Iroh."

Aang yawned as he came down the hall, "What are you doing Suki?" He stopped as he came out by her, only dressed in his shorts. "Mom? Dad?"

"Good morning Aang, would you and Suki get dressed? Your father and I are entertaining right now," Yangchen said.

"Um yeah." He took Suki by the hand, but stopped when he spotted Iroh. "Iroh?"

The older man smiled at the young air bender, "Hello Aang."

"Could you do me a big favor and _not _tell Zuko about this? We would rather not let anyone else in the group know that we are together." Aang awkwardly asked.

He nodded as he sipped his tea, "Of course. But I have to ask, how did you get that black eye?"

"Um…I was protecting Suki," Aang grabbed Suki's hand and went back to his room, she was still frozen in embarrassment. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" She repeated, "My aunt almost saw my vagina and my landing strip. I'm sure she wouldn't like it as much as you do."

"I'm sorry, I thought they were having this thing at Jeong-Jeong's." Aang said. "I didn't know your aunt was even in the group."

Suki nodded, "She's into Spiritual type stuff, I didn't even know what your parents were doing this type of stuff."

"Yeah, that's their new thing. They're trying to live a Nomadic life, like the ancient Air Benders," He explained to her. Aang changed his clothes while Suki got into the ones she had on the day before. "Are your parents still out of town?"

"Yeah, they come back at the end of summer."

"We can just grab a shower there then, now that Sokka isn't going to randomly show up. I don't think showering here would be a good idea."

She shoved him, "You think?"

His fingers hooked into her pants and pulled her to her, a puppy dog look on his face, "Don't be mad." She tried to resist the look, but couldn't.

"I'm not mad, I'm just really embarrassed that my Aunt almost saw me naked," Suki sighed as he kissed her neck. "Aang," She whined softly, "If you keep that up, you know that I won't be able to control myself."

"Then let's go to your house. I know you were holding back last night."

She smiled as he continued to kiss her neck, "Where is this Aang? I like this Aang better than worried Aang."

"This is your Aang," He told her.

"Kinky."

* * *

Katara frowned as she walked back down the path. Aang's mother had told her that Aang was at Suki's, which was weird since she really didn't think Aang and Suki were that close of friends to be hanging around with each other as much as they were. It also ruined her plan to talk to Aang about her feelings and what she wanted to do about her feelings. She couldn't exactly tell him that she wanted him back if she did and expect everything to go over smoothly, hopefully with her best friend there, things would go a lot easier. Katara walked up the path to the two story house and knocked on the door. She heard Suki shout something as she came down the stairs, but she couldn't hear exactly what she said. The door opened and Suki was in nothing but a white towel around her body and one for her hair and she was digging in her wallet. "Sorry, I think I have $30 in my wall- oh hey Katara. I thought you were the Pizza guy. What's up?"

"Um, is Aang here? I wanted to check on him and make sure he was okay," Katara said.

"Yeah sure, come on in." She let Katara in and shut the door behind her. "Aang! Katara is here."

Katara cocked her eyebrow as he came down the stairs in a towel also, his jet black hair was still wet. His eye was completely black and blue now. Her concerns for his injury was the last thing on her mind though. "Were you two just showering together?"

Suki laughed, "Yeah Katara, we were just showering together." She started up the stairs, "I'm going to get changed, Aang if the Pizza Guy comes can you pay him?"

He just rolled his eyes as he went into the living room, Katara following him. "So, what's up Katara?"

Before she could say anything, he dropped his towel, revealing his naked form to her. He grabbed his clothes off of the couch and began to put them on. The blush on her face started to disappear as he put on his underwear, "I just came here to check on you."

"I'm fine. You're brother didn't do anything serious to my eye." He pulled on his shorts, "But I'm guessing that's not the only reason you are here."

She nodded, but she didn't know if it was the right time to tell him about her feelings. The Suki dilemma was currently on her mind. "Yeah, what's going on with you and Suki?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since her and my brother broke up, you've been hanging around her a lot. I mean, like _a lot_. Almost like you two are attached at the hip," Katara told him. "Then when Sokka was yelling at her, you were right there and took a punch to the eye for her. Also, Suki told Sokka that there was someone else and you have been the only one around her…"

He buttoned his pants, "So you think I'm the new guy in Suki's life?" She nodded. "Can't a guy just be there for someone without someone thinking they're together? She relies on me to be there and cheer her up while she does the same for me. Neither of us is ready for a new relationship, unlike other people." Aang put his shirt on, "And I don't think you really have a say in who I date Katara."

"I do when it's my best friend," She argued.

"We're not together Katara," Aang repeated louder, "You can even ask _your best friend_ if she and I are together."

"Ask me what?" Suki asked, coming down the stairs, toweling her wet hair. She wore her spandex shorts with a small green sweatshirt.

"Katara seems to think that no matter what I tell her, that you and I are together," Aang explained to Suki, sitting back on the couch.

Suki frowned slightly, "Katara, why do you think Aang and I are together?" She paused then realized what it was, "Ooooooh, it's because what I told Sokka isn't it? The thing where I said there was someone else?" Katara nodded. "Katara, Hun, I was kidding. I just don't want to get back together with your brother. He came here the other night and barged in, thinking that someone was here. I can't stay with someone who thinks I'm always doing something I shouldn't be doing."

"But, why were you at Aang's house this morning?"

"I stayed over there last night after the incident yesterday, I didn't want your brother showing up again at my house last night while I was alone. So Aang suggested I stayed there, where I actually ran into an incident with my Aunt. He let me wear his jersey for pajamas and I came out in nothing but it, it was embarrassing." Suki explained, laughing lightly, bringing Katara to a light chuckle. "Don't worry Katara, Aang and I will always just be friends, right Aang?" He nodded.

Katara sighed into her hands, "I'm so sorry guys…I should have listened, but all the signs pointed to it. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

She smiled at her friend, "It's perfectly fine Katara, do you want to watch a couple movies with us? We ordered enough Pizza to feed all of us."

"Sure, thank Suki," They both hugged and Aang gave her a 'what the fuck' look as she mouthed that she was sorry. The door bell rang as they broke away, "How about I pay for the pizza? It's the least I can do." She went to get the door as the secret couple shared a look, knowing it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Aang felt sleep prick at his eyes as the third movie dragged on. The sun and the pizza were gone hours ago and now he was stuck between the two girls watching chick flicks. Katara was to his left, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder during the first couple minutes of the newest movie. Suki was on his right, completely awake and held onto his arm, placing a kiss on it every now and again. He felt the brunette lift her head and look across to the completely unconscious girl, "Is she asleep?" She whispered.

"I think so," Katara shifted a bit and rolled over to the other side of the couch, mumbling something about Zuko, "Yep, she's definitely out."

Suki smiled, "How about we have a little fun?"

"She's right there Suki," Aang told her, surprised that she would even suggest something like that right now.

"I don't mean on the couch next to her, I mean going swimming in my pool," Suki got up from the couch.

His brow furrowed, "You have a pool?"

Suki nodded, "Now, don't be such a girl and come with me." Her swaying hips convinced him as he slowly got up, making sure Katara didn't wake up as they left. They exited out the sliding glass door in the kitchen and went down the pebbled path to the small building behind her house.

"How have I never seen this before?" Aang inquired.

"It's like an optical illusion," She joked. Suki opened the door and the heated moisture in the air hit them both. Around the clear blue pool was tiled floor and a couple pool toys, but other than that, it was what he could call a 'regular pool area' that just happened to be behind her house. Suki locked the door behind them and began to strip off her clothes, "I don't have swimsuits so we're skinny dipping." Aang quickly followed her example and took off his clothes, he eyed her backside as she pulled down her panties. She gave him a smile before jumping in as he struggled with his socks. Once he was completely naked, he quickly jumped in to join her. She enjoyed the feeling of being free in the warm water and felt his arms go around her waist as his head broke the surface of the water. He lifted her up, she pushed off his shoulders as he spun her around in the water. His lips tickled her stomach until she let go of his shoulders, coming back down to eye level with him. "Aang, does it bother you that I'm Katara's best friend and we're together?"

"Does it bother you that I'm your best friend's ex?"

"No."

He smiled, "There's your answer."

"Should I be ashamed that I'm falling in love with you?" She asked, her cheeks gaining a rosy tint that he knew all too well.

Aang shook his head, "No, because I think I'm falling in love with you too Suki." Suki smiled and pressed a soft, but loving kiss on his lips before wrapping her legs around his waist.

"If this is wrong, I never want to be right," She said as she laid her head against his shoulder. Aang smiled as he rolled his eyes, but pulled her closer. Even though that was possibly one of the most cheesiest lines, it was true, even if Katara and Sokka both punched him in the eye for dating Suki, he didn't care, it felt so right.

**So, I bet your wondering about the Yukkra (YuexKorra) pairing came from? Well, some of you might. There is a recent pairing that hit that is YuexKorra and I thought I would just make a little joke about it. I'm not actually putting Korra or Mako in this, sorry :P, but I just thought I would put it in for kicks and giggles. Ps, Yes, I know Katara's a bitch, but that's how the story goes**

**-SubDelBub**


	4. The Pool

She took in a small breath before stretching her arms out, in front of her. The Water Bender's eyes fluttered open, only to be met with the never forgiving rays of the sun. She immediately shut them, covering her eyes with her arm and groaning softly. Katara had fallen asleep on the couch last night, which actually happened to be softer than she previously thought. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. Neither Aang or Suki were around, raising her suspicions again, but she figured either Aang left and Suki slept in her room, they both slept upstairs, or...She didn't think about the third option, they had already told her that they weren't together, but she still felt that there was something there. Katara moved her head from side to side, stretching her neck muscles before getting up. Now that she was more awake, she could hear the shower running upstairs, figuring Suki was in it. Her stomach gave a light growl as the smell of pancakes wafted through the house. She went into the kitchen to find Suki in only her small spandex shorts and a green bra. Suki turned and smiled at her friend, "Hey sleepy head, how did you sleep?"

She sat down at the table, "Um, good. Is there a dress code that I wasn't aware of?"

She chuckled, "I've never heard you complain about my clothing or _lack_ _of_ before."

"Yeah, that's because that was when you spent the night at my house or when you were with Sokka, but Aang is in the house," Katara said.

Suki shrugged, "He hasn't complained."

Her brow furrowed, "You've been dressed like that around him before?"

"Of course," Suki laughed, "I sleep in my bra and panties, we've ran into each other a couple times while going to the bathroom. It happened all the time when you two were together, after you two just got done, _you know_." She gave Katara a wink, making her blush, remembering all the times her and Aang had 'made love'. Suki came over with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, "Here you go, your favorite."

She smiled, "Thank you Suki, I really don't deserve to have a good friend like you. After I accuse you and Aang of having sex and being together, you let me stay over and make me pancakes."

"It's fine Katara...it's not like I _don't_ want to have sex with Aang." Katara nearly choked on her first bite.

"What?"

Suki laughed, "Oh come on Katara, have you seen him? Aang is a God compared to your brother. He has a nice body, he has a golden personality and I bet you have great stories of how good he is in bed." Katara blushed, she was right, Aang was phenomenal in bed, but unknown to Katara, Suki also knew first hand. "He and I might be great friends now, but I'm not going to say I wouldn't give into desire if it was put on the table."

"Suki..."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Aang isn't going do that anyways. I just don't understand why if he and I liked each other you would have a problem with it. You dumped Aang for Zuko, who if I'm correct you are fighting with." Katara poked at her pancakes now, her happy mood for pancakes darkened. "I'm just saying Kat, don't mean to ruin your mood."

"Well...I want to get back together with Aang, I just don't know how to end things with Zuko to get back together with Aang," Suki frowned, but once she turned back to Katara, her face was normal. "What do you think I should do?"

Suki didn't want to seem too eager to shut her friend down and tell her that she had already taken her ex-boyfriend, but she also didn't want to tell her to go for it. "Well, it's whatever Aang wants."

"What do I want?" Their conversation stopped as Aang entered the kitchen. He looked between both girls who were now both silent. His eyes went to Suki, who just looked at Katara. Aang shrugged it off and grabbed a plate, "Thanks for making breakfast Suki," Aang said, dropping a few on his plate as she finished making another.

"You're welcome," They had to stop themselves from sharing a kiss and Aang went and sat down at the table. He looked up from his plate at Katara, who looked back down at her plate as she ate. "So," Suki broke the silence as she finished cooking and put the pan into the sink, "What do you want to do today?"

He finished another bite, "What if we go swimming?" A small blush appeared on Suki's cheeks, not seen by Katara.

"Sure, that sounds like fun, Katara?" Suki asked.

"Can I invite everyone?"

Suki looked at Aang, who froze for a second, but continued to eat, "Um, sure."

Katara finished her plate, "Thanks for the pancakes Suki, I'll go give everyone a call and go get changed." She quickly left the house while the secret couple sat in silence. Suki didn't know if she had made him mad by inviting everyone, including Katara's new boyfriend, or he was just silent.

"Are you mad?"

He looked up and gave her a smile, "Nope."

She relaxed, "Okay, I thought you might have gotten mad that I invited our whole group...including _you know who_."

"It's fine, I have you," He told her, getting up from the table, "I'm going to run back to my house to get some swimming trunks." Aang took his plate to the sink. Suki frowned, she got up with him and stood by while he put his plate down.

"Can I get a kiss before you leave?" She wondered.

He smiled, "Of course." Aang leaned in and kissed her, his arm going around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her arms went around his neck as she deepened the kiss, feeling the fresh breath of air he gave her everything their lips met. "Suki," She opened her eyes to meet his, "I need to go home _without_ an erection." His lips softly touched hers again, "I'll be back soon." Aang left the kitchen, while Suki smiled to herself, wondering why Katara would ever let him go.

* * *

Their legs dipped into cool water. Suki had pressed a button that retracted the roof and let in the sun. He had his arms wrapped around her stomach while he laid soft kisses on her shoulder. She was in her tight green two piece while he was in blue and grey trunks. His hand went down between her legs and pushed aside the small piece of cloth, his fingers running over her mound. "Aang," She moaned, "They could be here at anytime."

"Then I guess I better hurry." His middle finger traced along her outer labia before finding what he was looking for and pushed in. She squeezed his other hand and moaned loudly. Suki craned her neck to the side and kissed him as he added another finger. His fingers pumped into her wet heat, his thumb gently stimulating her small nub. She let out a hot breath against his lips as the need for each other grew.

"Spirits Aang," She groaned. Their session was interrupted at the sound of a car door shutting. "Damn it, they're here." But his fingers didn't stop, they only went faster. "Aang, we need to stop," Suki breathed, his fingers continued to bring her closer and closer to her orgasm. She bit her lip, trying not to moan too loud.

"Suki? Are you here?" They heard Katara's voice call.

"Uh Yes!" Suki cried as she went over the edge and soaked his hand. He brought them both down into the pool, Suki rested against the corner while Aang floated to the other side. She repositioned her bikini bottoms as the group opened the door and filed into the pool room. Katara was wearing a blue two piece with a white towel in her hands, Zuko wore a black shirt with red swimming trunks, Toph had a green and black bikini top on with matching swimming trunks and Sokka wore a blue t-shirt with white swimming trunks. Aang didn't meet either of the two boy's gazes, he dunked his head underwater to wet his hair. "Hey guys," Suki welcomed, "...Sokka..."

He was silent as he and Toph held hands. She was happy that he had found someone else, that meant less time she would have to spend figuring out ways Aang and her could sneak around without him poking around in her business. Katara set her things down on a chair, she looked over at Aang, who returned her look through his black eye before causally swimming across the open clear water. "You okay?" Zuko asked, taking his shirt off. She nodded and walked over to stairs leading into the water, with her boyfriend close behind. Toph waited for Sokka to take his shirt off and he helped her into the shallow area of the pool. Suki noticed how quiet it really got in the pool room. "Okay, I know none of you really want to be here and swim in silence. How about we just get everything out in the open? I'll start, Sokka, I'm really happy that you and Toph are together now, you two make a cute couple."

The blind bender lowered her face to hid the small blush that appeared on her face. Sokka didn't say anything until Toph elbowed him, "Ow...fine, we're not really a couple, but thank you Suki."

She smiled, "You're welcome." Suki looked over at Zuko, "Zuko..."

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at Aang, "Um...I'm sorry I'm dating Katara...and that she dumped you for me...and that I'm sleeping with her." Katara gave him a look, "What? I'm telling the truth..."

"It's fine," Aang said.

"We cool?" He nodded.

"Sokka, do you want to say anything to Aang?" Katara asked, trying to help.

"He doesn't have to," Aang told her. "He didn't mean to."

"Good, then everything is cool. We can actually relax." Suki said. "Now, who wants drinks?" Everyone raised their hands, "Okay, I guess I'm going to need to have some help, Aang would you help?" He nodded and he got out, air bending the water off of him. They went into her kitchen and she bent over as she looked into her fridge, "What do you think would be good?"

Aang shrugged and pulled himself up on the counter, "Whatever will be okay."

She closed the door and looked at him, "Are you okay?" He nodded, "Now you're lying to me."

"I can't technically be lying if I didn't say anything."

Suki walked over to him and placed her hands on his legs, "Tell me the truth, what's wrong Aang?"

"It's just that everyone else can be open about being together, I really would like to hold and kiss you, but I can't," Aang told her, "But I know if we were open about our relationship, we would run into some trouble with Katara and Sokka."

She sadly smiled, "It will be fine Aang, as long as we know how much we care about each other, it doesn't matter what the others know. If this relationship goes beyond what it is right now...we'll be sure to send the wedding invitations to notify them." Getting married to Suki didn't sound bad, with the need he felt to be near her, being together with her forever didn't sound like a negative. "Hey," She brought him out of his thoughts, "Just wait until we have to back to College, this is going to seem like a cake walk." Suki pulled him off the counter and into her arms, his arms went around her waist as hers went around his neck, "I'm falling for you Aang."

Aang flashed her his grin, "I'm falling for you too Suki." He pressed his lips against hers as her arms tightened around his neck.

"Wow..." They both broke apart, fearing for the worst, only to see Yue standing there with a blue towel tied around her waist and a white bikini top on. "You two are _so cute_."

Suki held her hand to her chest, "Thank the Spirits it's just you Yue, I thought we were about to have a big problem."

Aang rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm, uh, going to go back to the pool." He left the kitchen with the drinks and Suki and Yue stayed.

"Okay, seriously, I need to her the details."

* * *

Aang set the drinks down on a table in the room as he came back in. It seemed like no one really knew they were gone. Sokka and Zuko were playing 'water ball' as Sokka called it, with the hoop on the edge of the pool and a waterproof basketball. Katara sat on the side of the pool watching them play and rooting for Zuko. Toph was sitting in the shallow water, on the steps in the water. He sat down beside her. "Still not a big fan of swimming?"

"Nope..."

He smiled at his friend's blunt response, no matter how tough Toph acted, she would always be the girl that he helped when her parents thought she wasn't even able to walk without help. "How are you and Sokka doing?"

"Good...we're aren't a technical couple yet, but we're working our way there...I guess you could say you're in the same boat as I'm in huh?" Toph 'looked' up at Aang.

"Yeah...I guess you can say that. But I hope that you two haven't been having sex yet."

"Practice what you preach Twinkle Toes."

He laughed, "I'm just saying...Sokka is hurt...I don't want him to sleep with you just because Suki won't."

"You and Suki had sex and you were still hurt by Sweetness, is it possible that you don't like her?" Toph asked.

"No...I actually think that I might be in love with her." Aang told her. "I don't know what it is, I love being with her. I can't go 2 hours without talking to her, calling her, texting her, it's just..."

"Stalker-ish?" He rolled his eyes, "Didn't you go through this with Sweetness?" Aang looked over to Katara who looked back over to Aang and gave him a smile.

He looked back down at the clear water, watching the ripples hit his legs, "No...I did love Katara...but it was nothing compared to this. But I have no idea why I'm telling you this, I know you don't like mushy stuff like this."

"You've done so much for me...I can stand to listen to you talk for 5 minutes."

Aang smiled, "It's fine Toph, really. I'm just happy I have someone to talk to about this."

"Anytime Aang. Oh, by the way, Katara is going to come over here to talk to you, so have fun with that." Toph got up and walked over to the table were the drinks were, leaving Aang a little stunned. No matter how close they got as friends, Toph would always screw with him.

* * *

"So you literally came out in just his jersey?" Yue asked, Suki nodded as a chuckle escaped her lips. Suki's eyes narrowed at her as she stopped, "I'm sorry, but you have to admit that's kind of funny. I mean, what are the odds of your Aunt being there? At least they didn't catch you two having sex or anything. Aang's parents seem cool enough to not freak out."

"Aang's parents are _weird_. I didn't really get to know his father, but he seems as weird as his mother. She _knew_ that Aang and I are lovers by looking at me, _looking at me_," Suki repeated. "Last time I checked, I don't wear a sign saying 'I fuck my ex-boyfriend's best friend'." Yue again couldn't help but laugh. "I really do care for Aang, but his parents are just weird."

Yue smiled, "Aw, are you two deciding whether or not you're inviting them to the wedding?"

She blushed slightly, "Shut it. Anyways, after that, we came back here..."

"Had sex..."

"Yes...then...Katara came over. It got kind of awkward. She almost caught on to us, but Aang is great at thinking on his feet. I had to have her hang out with us to keep some suspicion off of us."

"Wow, you really just love this sneaking around huh?" Yue teased.

Suki shrugged, "It makes sneaking off and having sex a lot more fun. So, during the third movie, Aang and I snuck off after Katara fell asleep and went skinny dipping in my pool...then I said it."

"Said what?"

"That I might be falling in love with him..."

It was silent for a minute, "You told him that you might be falling in love with him?" Suki nodded. "So what did he say?"

"He said he that he might be falling for me too." Suki said.

"So what's the problem?"

She looked around and moved in closer to Yue, "I'm secretly worrying that he only said that because I said it. I mean, I'm already having sex with him, he's getting all he wants and needs...what if he doesn't really like me that way."

Yue laughed at her friend, "You're crazy. I heard you and Aang when I came in, he didn't even hesitate when you said you were falling for him."

"Well what about Katara? Aang was madly in love with Katara and now she wants to get back together with him. What if Katara admits that she loves him and he gets back together with her?" Suki asked.

She shrugged, "That's the thing about love Suki, you put your heart out and you hope that he returns your feelings. But from what I can tell, Aang loves you, don't worry so much." Yue put her arm around Suki's shoulders. "Katara dumped Aang for his best friend, I don't think he will go back to her so simply. But let's just forget it and have some fun, okay?" Suki nodded and they joined the others in the pool room. She saw Aang and noticed his eyes light up when they looked at her. Yue was right, she had nothing to worry about.

"There you two are," Katara smiled from the other side of the pool. Aang got up out of the pool as Yue put her towel by the other's.

Suki knew the look that was now on Aang's face and knew what was coming. His arms went around both of their waists, "You ready for a dip?" Both girls screamed as he used his air bending to shoot them up and land in the pool, making a splash on the guy's 'water ball' game. Katara's eyes narrowed at them as they broke the surface, laughing and his arms still around their waists. He let go of them, but Suki held his arm.

"You're not getting away that easy," She grabbed him and picked him up as high as she could, which barely got his waist out of the water and slammed him down in the water. Sokka and Zuko laughed as the Water Bender rolled her sapphire eyes. He finally came up and joined the laughter. She stuck her tongue out at the Air Bender, until the basketball splashed her. Suki turned to the boys who were laughing harder. "Oh now it's on. You two versus me and Yue, first to twelve wins." Aang smiled as he watched the girls, loving the fact that Suki was so competitive. He pulled himself up on the edge of the pool and watched as the game started.

Aang didn't notice the conversation between Katara and Toph that was happening on the other side of the pool. "Sugar Queen, you owe me and this is what I want."

"No, Zuko is here and it would be really awkward."

"Then I'll break my promise and just shout it over to Twinkles."

"Fine," Katara growled. She walked over to the other side of the pool where Aang was sitting and sat down. "Uh Hey Aang..." He looked at her and nodded. "I need to tell you something." She scooted closer to him, her bronze colored leg against his and her hand on top of his. "Ever since we broke up...I've-"

"Get away from my girlfriend," Zuko nearly yelled, flames engulfed his hands.

Katara got up, "Zuko, calm down. It's nothing, you're over reacting."

"Yeah dude, relax," Sokka try to calm his friend down, but Zuko got out of the pool.

"You're not with her anymore, you don't need to be in each other's personal space," Zuko warned him.

Aang got up, "Dude, relax. I'm not trying to take Katara away from you. Take a chill pill. What's wrong with you? Is it because Katara suggested that I should join you guys in a three-way." Everyone's jaws dropped, excluding Katara, Zuko, Aang and Toph's. Zuko snapped and punched Aang in his black eye. "AH! Why is everyone punching me in the eye?" He used his bending to throw Zuko across the water and into a wall. "I'm out of here before someone else hits me." Aang pushed past Katara and left.

"Aang, wait!" Both Suki and Katara called, but he was already gone. Zuko got up and rubbed his head, feeling the effects of the crash. Suki balled up her fists, "I want you two out of here. I invited you here as friends and you punch my best friend in the eye. Get the hell out!"

"Su-"

"No! Get the hell out of here Katara and take your _boyfriend_ with you! I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to be the one to say it. You are a horrible person for what you did to Aang, you broke his heart because you lusted after another person, you should be ashamed for what you did to him." Suki yelled, she heard a scoff from Sokka. "And you! You took advantage of Aang so you could keep an eye on me! Yeah, I knew the whole time, did you really think I was _that_ stupid? I want you out too. I never want to see either of the three of you again, especially you two." She pointed at the Aqua siblings. They were all stunned, Suki had never snapped like that before, but they listened. The 3 of them grabbed their stuff and Sokka took Toph with them and they left. Suki buried her face in her hands as she calmed herself down. "What in the Spirits did I just do?" She rhetorically asked.

"You stood up for the man you love." Yue told her. "Not the way I would have done it, but I do give you brownie points for the show." She patted her friend on the back, "It's fine Suki, it had to be done. You called them out on their shit." The white haired girl hugged her, "Go make sure he's okay, I have to go deal with the shit storm my cousin's are going to start." Yue left and Suki went inside to go change. She noticed the light in her bathroom was on and she looked in to see Aang looking at his eye.

She smiled, "Aang." Suki hugged him, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yea, my eye just _really_ hurts now." Aang looked into the mirror again, it was starting to swell again and Zuko's fist had cut the top of his eye, some blood trickled down the swollen eye. "This gives me sex appeal doesn't it?"

"I'm sorry you keep getting punched honey...I kind of just ripped into Katara and everyone."

"I heard. The scary angry side of you is horribly terrifying," He joked.

She hugged him tighter, "Aang...you know how I said I was falling for you?" He nodded. "Well...now I know, I love you Aang."

Aang paused and looked down at her, "I love you too Suki."

"You're not just saying that because I said it...right?"

"Of course not, I thought me getting punched the first time proved that I cared for you."

Suki smiled, "Well how about you let me take care of you? I'll go get you an ice pack while you go lie down?"

"That would be great Nurse Suki," Aang joked. "Do I get special bedside manner?"

"Of course, we'll start with some _oral_ care."

**-SubDelBub**


	5. The Reveal

**Been awhile huh? Due to things in my life, I didn't feel like writing, but now, I'm trying to get back to writing. I know I haven't put out a new chapter for FEH in a long time, but that's because I'm trying to make it perfect. There are many problems with it and the story isn't flowing correctly. But don't worry, there will be another chapter soon. Now, enough about me, how are you? Good? I'm glad. Here's something to put you in a better mood:**

He hung his head as he pushed the cart slowly behind Suki, "Well, we also need some cereal." She continued talking to herself. It had been a couple weeks since the incident at the pool and tensions were high in the Gang. No matter how many times Katara would try to call either one of them, they wouldn't answer. Sokka hadn't made any attempt to contact either of them, he and Toph had officially started dating and he didn't feel the need to talk to them. Toph would occasionally stop by and hang out with them, unknown to either of the Aqua siblings. The only person Aang and Suki really talked to was Yue. She had given them insight about what else was happening in the group. Apparently Zuko and Katara were taking a break after the incident, Zuko spent time with one of his friends Jin and Katara mostly lounged around the house, usually hanging out with her brother and Toph. Aang wished he felt bad for her, but he didn't. Suki had received a call earlier that her parents would come back until mid-fall, dampening her spirits a little, but it wasn't like she didn't see it coming. Since there was no food in the house, they went shopping. "What kind of cereal do you want Aang?" Suki asked.

He shrugged, "I don't really eat cereal. I'm more of a bowl of fruit kind of guy."

"Yeah, you are a pretty fruity guy aren't ya?" She jested. He used his air bending to drop a box of the top shelf, making it land on her head. "Ow! It was a joke. You didn't need to drop a box on my head." Suki picked up the box and her face lit up, "Oh, Peanut Butter Crunch, good choice." She tossed the box into the cart and they continued down the aisle with Suki in front. Before they turned the corner, Suki stopped him and motioned for him to be quiet. She tossed him a box and picked another up, hiding it in front of her face.

"No Sokka, I don't think they have meat cereal," Aang recognized the voice and hid his face behind the box.

"I'm just saying, that would be delicious," Sokka said as they turned down the aisle they were. They passed right by them and Aang and Suki slowly moved out of the aisle.

"Sokka, milk and meat do not mix, that's disgusting." Katara grabbed a couple boxes of cereal.

They were almost home free when they bumped into someone. Moving the boxes, they realized they were completely screwed. "Aang, Suki!" It was Hakoda. "It's so great to see you two again." They could feel the attention from their exes on their backs. "How have you two been?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "We've been better…"

"Well it was great running into you two," Hakoda said, going to the cart that Katara had been pushing.

Aang and Suki started to leave, but Katara moved out in front of them as her family continued on, "You two have got to be kidding me. You've been dodging my calls, every time I go to one of your houses, you never answer, I can't even get information out of Toph about what's been happening with you two. And you are here shopping and think I'm just going to let you guys walk by me and have me not say anything?"

"If it's any consolation, we tried hiding," Aang said, earning him a smack from Suki.

"No Aang…it's not," Katara's face turned from anger to sadness, "I've been worried about you. I thought Zuko might have done some real damage."

"He's been perfectly fine under my care," Suki told her friend, "There's no need to worry about him. Now we should be going, Aang doesn't need another punch to his eye. You're not really his good luck charm when it comes to his protection."

Katara turned to her and took a step towards her, their faces close to each other's, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's supposed to mean that every time Aang has been punched in the eye, you've been right there. And it's always right after you've talked to him," Suki accused and shoved her, "You shouldn't be surprised Aang isn't answering your calls."

"How about you go screw yourself Suki?" Katara shoved Suki back, "Aang is my friend and my ex-lover, he and I have a connection that you and him will never have. I think if he got hurt, I could take care of him _a lot_ better than you."

Aang hoped that just because Katara was bashing her, that she didn't let go of their secret. "Oh, we don't have a connection like you two have? Really? Just because I haven't had sex with him? How about this, when Aang and I get back to my house, I'll screw him and we'll see if we can't get a 'connection' like you two have." She used her fingers in air quotes. He could see the anger between the both of them and stood in between them.

"Stop you two," He demanded sternly, scaring them both slightly. "Fighting over who is better connected with me is just stupid. I loved Katara with all my heart, but obviously that wasn't enough for her…" Katara felt his words hit her like an iron wall. "Suki has been there for me and has taken care of me…you're just not that person for me anymore Katara. You picked Zuko and Suki and I have picked each other."

"Aang I'm still in love with you!" She exclaimed. Aang stood shocked as Suki seethed, knowing that this day was coming. "I was trying to tell you in the coffee shop and then at the pool, but we kept getting interrupted. The reason I suggested the three-way for you, me and Zuko was because I still love you."

Suki moved Aang behind her, still in utter shock, "Can we not do this in the middle of a supermarket? I'd rather not gain a crowd. I'll give you a call later." She grabbed Aang and pushing the cart with them.

* * *

Suki finished putting away the groceries and she looked over at her boyfriend, he sat at the table, his head in his arms on the table. "Aang, talk to me." She walked over and gave him a small hug, "I need to know what you're thinking."

"I don't know what to do," His arms muffled his voice slightly.

She frowned. Yue's words of advice came to mind. Love is giving her heart to Aang, hoping that he would return it. Suki crouched so she was eye level with Aang. "Aang…" He lifted his head up to meet her gaze. "…I want you to know, no matter what your decision is…that I love you. I will never love anyone else the way that I love you."

His brow furrowed, "What do you mean Suki?"

"I mean…if you want to get back with Katara, that I will still love you."

"Suki, I'm not leaving you." Suki's heart fluttered slightly, "I'm talking about how I don't know how I'm going to tell her that I don't want a romantic relationship with her." She immediately pulled him into her iron grasp, sitting in his lap.

"Thank the Spirits!" She said into the crook of his neck.

He held her tighter, "Suki, did you really think that I was going to leave you for Katara?" Her silence was her response, making him laugh, "Suki, I love you. I just don't go around telling every girl that. Plus, who would be able to pleasure you like I do?"

Suki nuzzled her face against his neck, nipping his skin with her teeth, "If you left me, I would definitely miss _my_ Aang." They enjoyed each other's embrace in silence. She enjoyed the fresh spring scent that came off of him. "Aang…don't ever leave me."

"Sorry, I don't like clingy girls." She gave him a quick jab into the ribs, "Ow, I'm kidding. I will never leave you Suki. But when you ask me to leave…I'm going to be stuck in a jam." She chuckled softly and he pulled her up, bring them face to face, "I don't want you to be jealous of Katara. She is my past, you are my present and hopefully my future." Suki kissed him, her hands gripping his shirt and tugged at it. They broke the kiss and pulled it off of him. She pressed her heat against his hardening erection. Suki gasped against his lips and grinded her hips against his again. Aang's hands ran up her shirt and squeezed her breasts. The door bell rang, both of them spilt and sighed angrily. "Is there any way that we can just not answer?" Aang asked. She smiled sinfully and they continued there make out session, until another series of knocks disturbed them. Suki got off his lap as he took a couple deep breathes, trying to ease his situation.

Suki nearly stormed to the door and swung the door open, seeing the last person she would suspect to see at her door, "Uh, hey Zuko, what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to Aang." He told him, she could tell he was very agitated and the past experience with Zuko being agitated and being around Aang wasn't good.

"He's not here Zuko, what do you want with Aang," She questioned.

"I know he's here Suki, I know what Katara did at the supermarket," Zuko pushed her aside, not enough to hurt her, but to get her out of the way. "AANG! Where are you!" Suki moved in front of Zuko.

"Zuko, you need to leave, right now." Suki demanded. Zuko looked down at Suki and stepped closer to her. For the first time, she felt intimidated by the Fire Bender. He backed her up against the wall, his hands on either side of her head.

"What are you going to do about it?" He growled. She swallowed the lump in her throat, gaining her courage, but a blast of air knocked Zuko off of her. Suki turned to see Aang in his bending stance.

He scowled, "Get away from her…"

Zuko spun his legs around to gain momentum to get to a vertical base. "I have a bone to pick with you Aang."

"You lay on more hand on Suki and I would have to agree," Aang said through his teeth. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"You need to stay away from Katara, Aang. She's my girlfriend now," Zuko warned.

Aang rolled his eyes, "Still with this? I don't _want_ to get back with Katara. I don't love her like I use to." Zuko didn't look so sure. "I love someone else now." Suki's breath hitched in her throat. "…I'm in love with Suki…" The older bender's face dropped as Suki smiled. "She's the only girl in my life now, Katara is all yours."

Zuko's demeanor relaxed and he sighed, "I am such an asshole…"

"I would have to agree," Suki said.

"I'm sorry Suki…it's just that…I love Katara and I don't want to lose her. Sometimes I just get out of control." Zuko explained.

"Yeah, I know, my eye remembers," Aang joked.

He took a deep breath, "Can we just forget about this?" They both nodded. "So…when did you two get together?"

"Remember that night that you, Katara and Toph went out to party? I kind of seduced him that night." Suki admitted. "That's the reason him and I were missing for a couple days…we were having _a lot _of sex. That's also why I let loose on you all after you punched Aang."

He nodded, "That makes a lot of sense now. Aang, I'm sorry for everything, taking Katara from you, punching you and then…well, trying to intimidate Suki."

"Its fine," Aang told him. "Don't worry about the whole Katara thing, if it weren't for you taking her…I don't think Suki and I would have ever gotten together." Suki smiled and kissed Aang on the cheek, making Zuko cringed slightly.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to ever get use to that," Zuko walked back to the door. "Hopefully we can get back to being friends."

Aang shook his friend's hand, "Of course…but let's not tell Sokka or Katara until we're ready. It's not really going to go over well with the situation."

Zuko nodded, "I understand, don't worry your secret is safe with me. I'll see you guys later." Aang shut the door behind Zuko.

He looked back to Suki, "Are you okay?" She nodded, he took her hand in his and locked the door. "Come on, let's continue where we were upstairs." Suki smiled and led him up the stairs.

* * *

Toph smiled as she breathed in his scent, his fingers softly running threw her hair. If Toph were to ever die happy, it would either be laying with Sokka here or taking on 90 benders at once and defeating them all, but she was okay with the former. Sokka and Katara had just gotten back from shopping, he had told her about Katara's 'confession' in the middle of the supermarket. Apparently, word had gotten out and Zuko was on the prowl for Aang, but that wasn't Toph's problem at the moment. She enjoyed the rare moments that she and Sokka got to spend together when Katara didn't bother them. Toph had told her that she wasn't any fun and she put her cat, Momo, on her head, trying to convince them she was fun. She was really losing it without someone to keep her company, but again, not Toph's main concern. The main concern of Toph was trying to get Sokka to finally sleep with her. She knew that he did this same thing with Suki when they got together, they waited sometime to have sex, but she wanted to share the intimate love session that only Suki had shared with him. With Katara constantly hanging around them, it had been nearly impossible to try to seduce Sokka. She pressed herself against him, her breasts against his chest and her hips against his. Toph's hot breath was against his ear, she could feel the shiver running through his body. "Sokka…" She made sure he knew that when she used his real name, Toph meant business. She kissed him, which he returned immediately. Her smaller hands went to his pants and started to unbutton them, to her surprise he didn't stop her. Toph's hand went down his pants and grasped his-

"Hey guys!" Toph angrily balled up her fist, accidently squeezing his length. Sokka softly cried out in pain as she pulled out her hand from his pants. Katara came down the steps of the basement and sat down on the other side of the couch. "What are we watching?"

"Like I would know, I was kind of _busy_." Toph seethed through her teeth. She could even tell that Sokka was a bit angry that his sister had interrupted them. "Why don't you go hang out with Zuko or something?"

"Well, I would have something to do, but Suki still hasn't called me." Katara complained as she popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth from the bowl she brought down. "She's getting in the way of me and Aang's business and it's starting to really piss me off."

"Well she must be fucking him," Toph angrily replied, "That must be keeping her from calling you."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Suki only said that to make me angry, there is no way she would _actually_ sleep with Aang…"

"She has, why do you think they were both missing those couple weeks ago? They started screwing and have been behind your back." Toph told her, "He apparently likes it when she goes under the name 'Nurse Suki'."

She flipped over the bowl of popcorn as she shot up, "That _fucking slut_!" Katara quickly climbed the stairs and they both heard the door slam.

Sokka got up, "That's who she's fallen for? My best friend?"

"Sokka, I'm here waiting to have sex with you, your _new_ girlfriend, one that loves you very much." Toph took off her shirt, she was glad she hadn't worn a bra today. "Can you just let Twinkles off the hook for little ole me?"

He softly caressed her breasts, "Well…I guess I can be happy that Suki found someone…" She smiled as they shared kiss, getting back to where they were before.

* * *

Suki gasped as he thrusted inside her again, she loved it when Aang took things slow. It made it feel like a more intimate act. She held him tighter when he slid back out, then their hips met again. They kissed, moaning against each other's lips. She moaned again, louder, "Aang, please, more." Suki rubbed her clit, feeling the waves of pleasure constantly hit her.

His breathing now came in pants, "I'm so close."

Her arm wrapped around his neck, bringing his face to hers, "Don't hold back, please." He thrusted a couple more times before he cried out her name as he came inside her. Aang fell beside her, both of them completely out of breath. She held onto his arm and kissed it softly, "I love you so much Aang."

Aang caressed her cheek and kissed her lips, "I love you too." She crawled on top of him and kissed him again, "Suki, I don't think I can go again, not this soon."

Her fingers lightly danced on his chest, "Are you saying that you can't keep up with me anymore?"

"Not when you want to go again for the 3rd time," He laughed. Aang ran his hand through Suki's hair as she laid her head on his chest, "Suki, how much time do we have until we have to go back to school?"

"A couple weeks, why do you ask?" She asked.

Aang smiled, "I want to take you to the coast, just you and me. I've always wanted to make love to my beautiful girl on the beach. Plus, it would be so hot there, that I would love to see you in a lot less clothes."

Suki chuckled, "Aang, if we go to the coast alone, I'm wearing _nothing_." They shared another kiss before there was a pounding on her front door. "Why do people always try to interrupt us?"

"I don't know, but if you leave this bed, I will never forgive you."

"Don't worry, I wasn't even thinking about it." Their kissing resumed until the knocks got louder and the person rang the door bell like there was no tomorrow. Suki's brow furrowed, "That doesn't sound good."

"Now I wish door bells had silent modes," Aang groaned as Suki got out of the bed, putting on her green robe, "Wrong robe Suki." She remembered what Sokka had said those couple weeks ago and put on a white robe instead.

She tightened the sash, "Now, don't you go anywhere or I will be forced to go from 'Nurse Suki' to 'Sadist Suki'." Aang didn't move a muscle, she usually used that as a threat and when she meant 'Sadist Suki', she never meant he would dominate her. She held her hands over her ears as she walked down the steps, the ringing of the bell echoed in the stair's high ceiling. "Okay, okay, lay off the bell." Suki opened the door to a pissed off Katara. "Uh oh," Katara tackled Suki to the ground, trying to take a few shots at her ribs. "Get off me!" She yelled as she tried to push the Water Bender off of her. Suki finally got a handful of Katara's brown locks and yanked, getting her off of her. She rolled backwards to a standing position as Katara stood too, "I'm guessing you found out huh?" Suki dodged a water whip that whizzed past her head.

"You knew I loved him!" She yelled, "You told me 'oh, it's whatever Aang wants'. How long have you been sleeping with him?"

"Um," Suki pondered it for a second, "Like a month?" Katara slapped her friend with a water whip, leaving a thin cut on her face that had blood slowly trickling out. "You bitch!" Suki cried, she took the metal fans that adorned her walls and wielded them, "You're going to regret that."

"You're going to regret screwing Aang!" Katara tried to attack Suki again with a water whip, but Suki cut threw it like it was butter and advanced towards her. The Water Bender backed up as she threw all she could at Suki, but Water definitely was no match towards the surprisingly attack friendly Suki. Before she knew it, Suki had her backed up in a corner. Katara took the Water that had been reduced to puddles on the floor and froze Suki's feet, sliding between her legs. Suki pulled at her bare frozen feet, trying to get free as Katara got to a vertical base. "Looks like you're in trouble now slut." Katara rose what was left of the puddle of water and shot it at Suki again. Luckily, Suki got one of her feet out of the ice and was able to leap out of the way at the last second, freeing her other foot, but not without injuring the ankle by the sudden pull. She ignored the pain as she took a battle stance. Her ankle wasn't supporting her as she wanted and almost fell, but regained her stance.

Suki smirked, "You know that he told me that he loved me more than you. Also that I'm a better lover and that when we had sex, it was actually making love instead of just sleeping with a dead fish like you." Katara's eyes narrowed and attacked her friend again with a flurry of icicles, which Suki batted away. "He knows I would never leave him for a temporary replacement and that I will never get tired of him like someone I know."

Katara angrily grunted, "SHUT UP!" From all the moisture around her, Katara manipulated a long strain of water that spun around her at her movements and shot it at Suki. Before she could defend herself, the water fell to the ground. Katara tried lifting the water up, but it wouldn't respond.

"I took the oxygen from your water," She turned to see Aang, only dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Water Bender's can't bend water without it." He used his air bending to quickly send the water out of the front door. "Now, what in the Spirits are you doing?"

"Toph told me that you were sleeping with _my ex-best friend_. You told me to my face that you weren't together, you lied to me Aang." Katara yelled.

Aang's face grew darker, "You cheated on me with Zuko." Katara's angry demeanor dropped and Suki gasped. "I knew you did and you knew what I did? Nothing. You literally broke my heart when I found out, I've never cried so hard in my life. The next day you broke up with me, for him…you wouldn't even confess what you did. You _screwed_ my best friend, why is it so bad that I did it to you?" Katara stayed silent. "I love Suki, she is open about what she wants and is willingly to try to solve the problems that we encounter. Even if I wasn't with her Katara, I still wouldn't get back together with you. I don't need to be in an unhealthy relationship."

Tears formed in Katara's eyes, "Aang…"

"Don't." He interrupted her. "I didn't hold my anger for what you did for me, but you attacked the woman I loved. We can still be friends…but I don't want to see you right now." She looked into his eyes, seeing the pain and anger in his eyes. Katara left without another word, Aang shut the door behind her. He went to Suki, lifting her chin up, examining her cheek. "Are you okay?" She nodded. They shared a silent embrace before Suki spoke up.

"How did you know?"

Aang held her tighter, "Sokka told me…him and I hung out the morning after, he asked me why me and Katara we so loud the night before…I was hanging out with Toph the night before…"

"I'm so sorry Aang," She murmured into his chest.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I have you and you would never hurt me."

**-SDB**


	6. The Forgiveness

**Well, here's the final chapter of Unlikely Love. I decided to end it now...because there is totally going to be an awesome sequel. There will be more Sukaang Lemons, more me ignoring that I'm writing some Zutara, and of course, more people falling in love with Suki and Aang being together. And before anyone says anything, I will repeat, the sequel is coming out soon, the latest it will come out is end of summer. I should also mention that some of my stories now actually have book covers and they look fucking awesome. Be sure to check out my profile for updates of stories coming out. **

***3 Weeks Later***

Katara sat on the hill, watching the sun set before her. Her legs were hugged tightly to her chest, her chin resting on her knees. She didn't hear the light footsteps coming towards her until he sat down next to her. Katara's face lit up when she saw Aang sitting down beside her, looking towards the sunset. He wore a pair of knee length board shorts, a tank top and sunglasses on top of his head. She didn't want to say anything before him, just in case she might piss him off again. "How've you been?" He finally asked, the usual warm tone she had come to love lacked the warm feeling.

"Good," She answered, "Zuko and I are back together…how have you been?"

"Good, Suki and I just got back from the coast, we decided to spend some time away from the Gang." Aang said, "It gave me some time to think." She twisted the frayed edges of her pants leg between her fingers, waiting on his every word. "I understand how you felt when you attacked her…but you have Zuko now and she's mine." Katara silently nodded. "Like I told you three weeks ago, I still want to be friends with you Katara, but it took me awhile to get over what you did to me and Suki."

She finally got a chance to ask the question that was burning in her mind, "Why didn't you say anything about me and Zuko?"

"Why did you cheat on me?" He retorted. She was silent, "What was so bad about me, that you had to cheat on me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you Aang," She said, "That's why I wanted you back…Zuko is different, he's new and…the complete opposite of me. I don't know Aang, it's not like I meant it to happen. He kissed me and…it just led to us having sex." Aang slowly nodded, taking in every word she said. "But you didn't answer my question…"

"I'm not here to answer your questions Katara," She was taken back a little bit, but understood. "Though Suki asked the same thing. I didn't say anything because I still loved you Katara, I was still trying to accept the fact that you could hurt me that bad for no reason. But I can't really stay mad at someone for that Katara, we're human, we all make mistakes. As much as I don't want to forgive you Katara, I have to or else I will dwell on it and ruin our friendship, breaking the Gang in half and causing more drama then there needs to be." He looked at her, "And of course the most important reason why I forgave you…Katara, I will never stop loving you and part of love is knowing what makes the person you love happy, what made you happy was being with Zuko and I had to let you go."

Katara felt tears prick at her eyes, "I can't believe I gave you up Aang…"

"Yeah…me neither." She felt his words hit her harder than before. "But I have Suki, she makes me happy and Zuko makes you happy." They were silent again, Katara fought hard to not let tears go down her face.

"Aang?" He looked to her, "Can I have a hug?" Aang opened his arms and she instantly hugged him, Katara couldn't help but let the tears go on. He held her tight as wept on his chest, all the emotions, the fighting, the problems washed away with her tears that she finally got out. Aang hated to admit it, but it made him feel good to at least know that Katara felt bad for what she did and wanted his forgiveness. In truth, it took him a lot longer to forgive her than he really showed. The nights he spent broken, wanting to confront her, yell at her, scream, blow Zuko off a cliff with his bending, it just wasn't him. "I'm so sorry Aang," She continued to cry, "I don't deserve you forgiveness."

He stopped himself before he agreed with her and continued to softly rub her back. She sat in his lap as she finished crying, getting all her tears out. Katara missed being in Aang's arms, the nostalgic feeling coming back to her, but she knew this would never happen again so she soaked up as much feeling as she could get. "Katara," He finally said, she looked up at him through her red eyes, "You and I have a lot more time until we can finally be okay, but there is something I need you to do for me."

"What?" She asked.

"You need to forgive Suki. I can't be friends with you again without you two being friends again." Aang told her, "It wouldn't be right."

She nodded, "You're right, but I will if I get to do one thing."

"What's that?" She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I hope you make Suki happy as you had made me Aang."

* * *

Toph led Sokka by the hand down the street, she had put a blind fold over his eyes. "Toph? Where are you taking me? I can't see a thing with this over my eyes!"

"Oh no, what a nightmare!"

His face fell, "Sorry."

"It's fine Meat Head, but I'm taking you somewhere special. I told you that you had to do this is if we had special sex," Toph reminded him.

"What? When we're both blind?" She smacked him. "OW! That hurt!"

"Don't be a dick," She growled. Toph knocked on a door and stopped him. "Good luck Hun," Toph kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

Sokka narrowed his eyes and pulled off his blindfold when the door opened, he was face to face with Suki, a very tan and bikini clad Suki. "Sokka?" She asked, "What's up?"

He looked around, wondering where Toph went off to and finally caught on. "Toph wanted me to talk to you about…well…" Suki nodded and moved over, allowing him to come into the house. She led him to the pool where she was prepared to lay by the pool. "So…" He began as he sat in one of the chairs by her, "Nice tan you got there."

She looked at her body and smiled, remembering her time with Aang, "Thanks." Suki crossed her legs while clearing her throat, "So I guess you found out about Aang and I huh?" He nodded. "I'm sorry I lied to you Sokka."

"It's fine Suki, I guess it isn't as bad as what my sister did." He rested his elbows on his knees. "I'm with Toph now, I think her and I were meant to be together…and I think you and Aang were meant to be together too." She was taken by surprise at the last part. "Yue told me about how happy you two were and explained to me the whole situation."

"So you're not mad?"

He shook his head, "I tried to be, but because I have Toph now…what is there to be mad about? I'm happy, you're very happy from what I've heard." She blushed heavily, "I do agree that I acted really crazy before, obviously I don't take break ups well." They both shared a laugh. "Though I am going to miss being with you, you knew me like the back of your hand."

Suki smiled, "I'll miss being with you too Sokka."

"So…does this mean we're still friends?" He asked her. She nodded, "Then I can take a swim in your pool?" She laughed and shoved him in. Sokka's head finally broke the surface and he ran a hand over his face with a smile, "Still same old Suki."

"Still same old Sokka," She rolled her eyes. The door to the pool opened and Aang and Katara came in. The awkwardness in the pool area rose, especially between the two girls. "Hey Katara…"

"Hey Suki…" Katara replied. Aang nudged her, "Suki, I'm sorry for attacking you…and calling you a slut…and for hurting you…and-"

"Katara," Suki stopped her, "It's fine, I forgive you. I should have told you that Aang and I were together."

Katara smiled and both of the girls ran to each other and hugged. Sokka climbed out of the pool, watching the embrace. "Uh, hey Aang, can you possibly help me here?"

"Sure," Aang bent a huge gust of wind, blowing Sokka back a bit, but completely drying him. His hair was blown back and stuck as Aang stopped the wind.

"Thanks buddy," Sokka said as he tried to smooth out his hair, but failing.

* * *

After all of the apologies, everyone came to Suki's pool, enjoying the calm of their friendships. Sokka and Zuko played Water ball again, Katara and Toph sat poolside with their legs in the water. Suki and Aang laid on one of the inflatable chairs, while Yue floated by them on a chair also. Yue lowered her glasses, "So you all are okay?"

Suki nodded, "Yep, everything is cool with everyone. Speaking of being okay, how are you and Korra?"

She shrugged, "We broke up a couple days ago."

"I'm sorry," Suki frowned.

"It's fine, like I said to my cousin, it was just about sex. She's gone back to her boyfriend and Yue is on the prowl again." She smiled.

Aang laughed, "Am I the only one a little bit scared when Yue refers to herself in third-person?"

"Oh don't worry Aang, someone already has their claws in you," Yue said. Aang smiled when Suki playfully dug her nails into his arm. "I'm thinking someone like Zach or maybe Zuko's sister…or that girl she's always around…what's her name…"

"Ty Lee." Aang told her.

"Yeah, her. I heard she's incredibly flexible," Yue smiled sinfully.

"Don't even think about it," Zuko said, as he made his way over to the group, "My sister will burn your hair off if you touch Ty Lee."

Yue softly stroked her chin, "Hmmm, I guess staying single would be a better idea. Unless, hey Suki-"

"Don't even think about it," Aang finished.

"Fine, Aang-"

"Don't even think about it," Suki repeated. Sokka came over with Toph on his back, since she couldn't swim and Katara following them.

"We should go see a movie tonight," Katara suggested.

"What movie?" Sokka asked.

"Well what does everyone want to see?"

Toph spoke up, "Well, as you know, I'm a huge movie critic, I don't want to see a piece of crap." They all laughed. "Why a movie Sweetness? Can't we do something fun, like going to an underground fight club or main lining acid?"

Katara gave Toph a weird look, before shaking her head at the girl. "Anyone have any better ideas?"

"Orgy?"

"Toph!"

"What? I'm just suggesting stuff," She blew the bangs out from her face.

Zuko's arms went around his girlfriend's waist, "I don't know, an orgy sounds good to me." She laughed as he kissed her neck.

"I'm game," Yue added.

"Thanks but no thanks," Suki spoke up, "That sounds like something that we will regret."

"What could possibly happen?" Toph asked.

Suki rolled her eyes, "Fine, you all have fun. Aang and I will just go to a movie."

"You're such a spoil sport," She sighed. "I guess we'll just go _see a movie_." Toph grumbled.

"So no orgy?" Aang asked, causing Suki to elbow him and the guys to laugh.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Aang zipped up his backpack when his Mother entered the room. "Are you sure you don't need any help Aang?" Yangchen asked.

He shook his head, "No Mom, most of all my stuff is still in my dorm." Aang put the backpack over his shoulder.

Yangchen sadly smiled, "I hate to see you go again Aang, but I know you'll be in good hands. Make sure that you and Suki use protection."

"And that's my cue to leave." He hugged his Mom and went out to his car. Aang threw his backpack in the backseat and drove to Suki's house. Today was a, well, special day for him and Suki. Her parents had just got back from Kyoshi and it would be the first time meeting them. Even though him and Suki had been going out for over 2 months now, it would still be like they just started going out. Though they were never around, Suki still thought her parents opinion on her boyfriend was important. He parked on the street as usual and was met by Suki. She was dressed in her spandex shorts and green shirt. "Hey," He smiled and kissed her. Aang looked at her clothes, "Am I meeting your parents or are you trying to turn me on?"

She smiled, "Oh shut up. Now, let me go over it again-"

"Your father is very protective over you, if he ever found out that we have been having sex on every inch of the house, he would kill me. Your Mother is very sweet and very understanding of your choices because she was the one you spent most time with while you grew up since your Dad working his fingers to the bone making sure that you and your Mother had the lifestyle you deserve." Aang said. "Did I miss anything?"

Suki kissed him on the cheek, "You're the best boyfriend in the world Aang." They walked into the house, Suki's things were packed up by the door. "Daddy, Aang is here." A man came down the staircase and walked towards the door. He was about 5 inches taller than Aang, had a graying goatee and short brown hair. Her father looked like a very stern man, if Aang had something to hide, he probably would be shaking in his shoes by now.

He stopped in front of Aang and Suki, looking him up and down. "So you're the one dating my daughter huh?"

Aang nodded, "Yes sir I am, Aang White. It's an honor to meet you sir." He stuck out his hand.

Her father shook his hand, "Jared Silver. I've heard a lot about you."

"I hope nothing bad," Aang chuckled, but he didn't laugh, silencing him.

"I do hope you realize that my daughter isn't someone you can just use and toss away when you're done with her." He told him, Suki covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. "If I ever find out that you have tarnished my daughter's reputation, break her heart or sleep with her and never call her back, I won't hesitate to find you. Do you understand me?"

"Of course sir, I would never do anything to harm or hurt your daughter and I will make sure no one would do anything to her, you have my word." He explained to her Father. He looked Aang up and down again, before patting him on the back.

"Good, I approve."

Suki smiled, "Thank you Daddy." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Suki's Mother came into the room. "Mom, this is Aang, Aang this is my Mom." Aang lightly shook her hand, he had to admit that she looked a lot like her daughter, teal eyes, short hair but with a couple streaks of grey.

"It's so nice to meet you Aang, my daughter will not stop talking about you. Here, let me help you with your stuff honey." She said, grabbing her daughter's things, Aang the rest, giving her father a nod as he left. Her stuff fit perfectly in his trunk, he shut it and smiled. "I'm going to miss you honey," She hugged her daughter. "Make sure you and Aang use protection, I wouldn't want you getting pregnant too soon."

"Mom!" Suki whined as Aang and her blushed.

She kissed her daughter on the forehead, "You can't get anything past me honey."

"Um, I'm going to get into the car," Aang said, walking away from the Mother-Daughter moment.

"So, is he better than Sokka?"

Suki's face went completely red, "Mom," She hissed.

"I'm just wondering, making sure that you are completely satisfied. A Mother worries Hun."

"He's perfect for me, that's all I'm saying." Suki told her.

She lovingly smiled, "You love him don't you?" Suki was caught off guard for a second, the blush returning to her face and she nodded. "And he loves you?"

"Yes."

She hugged her again, "Don't let him go Suki, he's one of the good ones. Call me when you get there." Suki nodded and got into the car, waving goodbye as they drove off. Suki smiled, taking his right hand.

"I think they really liked you."

He chuckled, "I thought your Dad was going to tear off my balls if I said the wrong thing, I have no idea how Sokka got through that."

"He got a little buzzed, let's just say that," She told him. "So, how about we have some car sex before we get back to College?"

Aang smiled, "I would, but I wouldn't want to crash the car. Plus, we can save that for later, I've got a surprise for you."

Her brow furrowed, "A surprise huh? What do you have for me?"

"You'll have to wait and see." It was a 30 minute drive to College, Suki was constantly asking Aang what he had for her, but he continued to tell her to wait. It reminded him those movies of car trips where the kids asked 'are we there yet'. The Ba Sing Se's campus was enormous, it was like one giant circle. The dorms were on the outer ring and the inner rings were all the classrooms, arena, and lecture halls. Aang parked in one of the last spots open in the packed parking lot. Aang grabbed his backpack and Suki's things. They went up to his old dorm, Suki still bugging him about what he had for her. The door to his dorm was already open for them.

"Is your Sokka already here?" She asked.

Aang smiled, "Yeah, to my knowledge." They entered the room and Aang set the things down. Sokka came out of his room, tossing his key to Aang.

"There you go man, I'm fully moved out." Sokka shook his friend's hand. "Hey Suki." They briefly hugged, Suki gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you guys later."

Once he left, Suki gave him a weird look, "Why is Sokka moving out of here Aang?"

"Because you're moving in. This is my surprise for you. You and I are sharing a dorm now." He told her. "I had Sokka move your stuff out of your and Katara's dorm into here. So what do you think?"

Her face lit up and she kissed him, "This is the best surprise ever Aang. It will be like we're living together."

"It won't be _like_ we are, we will be," He grinned. "And there won't be anyone to bother us anymore."

"You think of everything," Suki went to the door and shut it, "How about we celebrate?"

"Sounds good to me."

**-SubDelBub**


End file.
